Sonic the Hedgehog in Reign of the Overlords
by dark leader omega
Summary: Sonic and Shadow are transported to a dark and horrible world, ruled by beings known as the Overlords of Twilight. Can Sonic and Shadow defeat the Overlords and return home? you'll have to read to find out.
1. Prolouge to distruction

**Sonic the Hedgehog in  
****Reign of the Overlords  
****Chapter: PROLOUGE**

Hey people! Dark Leader here with my (technically) first story on this site… funny, doesn't seem any different. Anyway, I'm not good at summaries because I like to keep people in the dark but I'll tell you as much as I can… Usually. Unfortunately, this isn't one of these parts. Anyway I ramble, so here it is without further delay… Sonic the Hedgehog in, Reign of the Overlords. And if you have a better name for it… tell me sometime… like after about chapter 4.

(Sorry, but I have to put this in) Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. I only cling to the scenario and my OC's.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rain splashed down on the cold dark paved streets below. Lighting flashed in the distance, while thunder echoes in the alleys. The far off sounds of a Klaxon foghorn breaks the silence between thunderclaps. Three silhouettes sprint down a gruesome back street. Behind them, several armed guards were giving chase.

"They never, ever freeze!" One of the guards muttered under his voice. The others nodded in agreement and placed their MP5A5's on their shoulders and fired rapid bursts.

"Dammit!" One of the figures, a blue dragon, clasped his arm as the round skimmed the skin, "You little… Chaos Glaive!" Without missing a step, the dragon span around and threw a glowing object at their pursuers. The object span at hundreds of revolutions per second, instantly killing the guard that shot him.

"We need reinforcements! Repeat, requesting backup! Urk." The radio dropped to the ground as the sentry hit the floor in a sickening thud; the dragon caught the glaive as it returned to him.

"Geez, your aim is off." The lead figure, a black fox, shouted to the dragon.

"Hey, it worked" the dragon snapped.

"This is how you throw!" The fox pulled off several sharp knives from his belt. The fox did a front flip and threw the knives at the remaining sentries. Every knife hit the center watchman and exploded, sending sharp fragments and fiery napalm at every thing within 20 feet.

"Did you have to use frag knives, Colossus?" the middle figure, a light red (kind of pinkish, I don't know) hedgehog, said as the party stopped and keeled over in fatigue.

"Not really, looked cool though." The fox, know known as Colossus, replied.

"We had better keep moving. Those bits and pieces," the dragon made a motion toward the piles of flaming parts that used to be valuable sentries, "Called for backup."

"Well then… Let's get movin!" The fox replied.

"Too late!" the hedgehog pointed up at the sky. A score of mech infantry units landed on the burning piles of sentry. The mechs ran brief self-diagnostics, and opened fire. The three fugitives scattered and hid in a nearby alcove.

"Dammit! This isn't good!" the blue dragon said as he threw his glaive at the mechs. The weapon pinged harmlessly off the lead mech and buried itself in the ground.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn," the fox muttered as he narrowly dodged laser fire from the mechs, it worked for a little while, then the eventual injury happened, "crap! We have to get out of here!"

"Yah! Any ideas? Cause I'm stumped!" the hedgehog shouted while she shot off a clip of bullets from her handgun.

"I have one." The dragon said, as he looked downcast, "Colossus, you still have that locust shield?"

"Yah, why?"

"Throw it here." The fox unclipped a small metal shield from his belt. He threw it, while it was in mid-air; the shield grew into a massive piece of steel alloy. The dragon caught it in one hand and slipped it on. He pressed a button on the shield with his thumb, the shield extended to cover the entire left hand side of his body. The dragon stepped out into the line of fire, laser bolts pinging harmlessly off the shield.

"Go guys! I'll hold them off!"

"That's your plan? Kill yourself? No way, man I'm not leaving another comrade behind!" There was a sharp clang, Colossus collapsed and the hedgehog was standing there with a shovel. She was dragging him along when Colossus came to.

"What the… let me go, Crimson! I can still save him!" Crimson tackled him from behind and shoved his head in the ground.

"Shut up! It's too late… he's gone." Colossus sat up, after Crimson released his head, he opened a pouch on the side of his belt. He unfolded a clump of cloth that he took out of it. There was a green master-cut emerald in it.

"Someday. Someday, they will pay for what they have done. You will be avenged, Darkra."  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally! Geez, it's difficult to write this stuff when you're being descriptive. Oh well, that should be it. I hope you people like this story. Next time enter the main stars! Until then… see yah!

Colossus: lame man… really lame.

I heard that!

Crimson: shut up before he kills us off!


	2. Chapter 1 of relization

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Reign of the Overlords  
Chapter: 1**

Hey guys Dark Leader here with the second (but technically the first) chapter of Sonic and the Overlords. I'm not going to recap the Prologue because, well, it's the Prologue! But you people are lucky, I'll give you a brief summary of what might happen here. Sonic is running and Shadow is just standing there. Then all of a sudden, POOF! They are transported to a strange world. And that's it for now; you'll have to read it to find out the entire story. And because I think I have to put this every time.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sonic or Shadow, nor the areas they are originally in. All I claim ownership to is the scenario and my people.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and there was a giant mechanical beast roaming the countryside. A blue blur dashed through the undergrowth, running straight off a cliff and onto the back of the beast. It was none other than the true blue super dude Sonic the Hedgehog! A voice rang out over the loudspeakers.

"So Sonic, you think you can stop me!" the voice was from one of the most diabolical villains of all, Dr. Eggman.

"Well, well Eggman! Back again I see. Trying to take over Green Hill again? That's classic."

"Ea Ha Ha! Let's see you try to defeat me now! Egg Behemoth, Annihilate him!" the beast roared and reared up, sending Sonic flying. But he recovered and, bouncing off a tree, set off at break neck speed toward the Behemoth. Several hundred missiles launched right at Sonic. He barely dodged the first few, and ended up dragging the rest with him as he ran and leaped up on top of the beast.

"_What is that hedgehog up too?_" Eggman wondered, he wasn't in the dark for long. "Oh shit." Sonic was running right at him with the several hundred missiles behind him.

"For a genius, you aren't very smart Eggman! Special surprise from Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic leaped up on the cockpit windshield and stuck his tongue out before jumping off of the creature. You could hear Eggman's shout from a mile away, and see the explosion three miles away. Sonic tsk-tsked and ran off, heading for Emerald Town.

Later, at Tails house. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and the rest of the gang were assembled around a fold out table. Knuckles had a stern frown on his face, perfected from his time on Angel Island.

"I'll throw in 40." Tails said as he grabbed a handful of chips and tossed them in the middle of the table.

"I'll call and raise you 20, Knux." Rouge replied and smiled at Knuckles.

Knuckle's poker face cracked instantly. "I fold." He said as he threw his cards out, "Wait, wait, wait! Damn! I had a royal flush too!" Everyone cracked up laughing at Knuckles expense.

"What did I miss?" A black hedgehog walked in though the door "Let me guess. You got charmed out of the perfect hand, right Knuckles?"

"Leave Knux alone Shadow." Sonic said with a smug grin. "If you're going to play then pull up a chair." Shadow grabbed a nearby chair and sat down in it. However, right when he sat down, Sonic and Shadow vanished in a purple flash.

_Unknown area_

"You have them?"

"Naturally, I just hope I can guide them here."

"You'd better. If you value your ear."

"Ha. You wouldn't do that. You love me!"

"Not really. But you want to see if I would?"

"No thank you. Ah! Their here!"

"Good… Good."

_Abandoned Alleyway, Unknown Area_

Sonic woke up in a daze; typical of space-time travelers, while he was grasping his sore head he noticed something.

"I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." Sonic muttered to himself. "Gah!" Sonic fell on the ground holding his head tenderly.

"No dip Sonic. We've never been to Kansas." Shadow shoved a pile of junk and scrap metal off of him.

"Hey Shadow your head pounding like mine?" Sonic asked while holding his head tightly in his hands.

"No not really. I'm used to it." Shadow lied. Inside, Shadow's head was pounding so hard that he should be in a corner on the ground crying in the fetal position. "What I'm wondering is where we are." Sonic looked around, his headache forgotten, and noticed his surroundings. They were in an alley surrounded by massive piles of scrap and junk. Out of the one exit was a highway that was completely empty.

"Where the hell are we?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out!" Sonic started off in a run. "You coming?"

"Get back here." Shadow said sarcastically while chasing after him.

_Unknown Area_

"Well? Where are they?"

"Hell if I know! All I know is they are in the city somewhere."

"Damn. Well, I guess we had better find them."

"I'll start looking."

"No… I'll send out Agent C."

"You sure about that?"

"I just hope they don't piss her off."

_Extreme Highway, Unknown Area_

"Sonic, We have been looking around for hours. It's starting to get dark." Shadow complained.

"Shadow, it's only been fifteen minutes. Though your right, it is getting dark." Sonic stopped in the street suddenly. "You hear that?"

Shadow stopped and listened. "No…No I don't hear anything. You're just paran…" a scream ripped down the highway. "Okay that I heard." Suddenly, a light red (kinda pinkish… I don't know) hedgehog ran out of an alley and headed straight for our heroes.

"Hey you two!" she yelled at Sonic and Shadow. "Help me out a little!"

"Of course, but with what exactly?" Sonic said to her as she ran by.

"That!" she yelled pointing in front of them. Shadow turned to look and his jaw could have hit the ground it went so low. Two score of massive mech soldiers flew out of the alley that the hedgehog came out of.

"What is that it?" Sonic said with a smug grin. "Come on Shadow lets smash 'em up!" Shadow nodded and prepared a bolt of energy in his hands.

"Chaos Spear!" He threw the bolt at the mechs and managed to spit seven of them on it.

"Not bad Shadow. But here is a move that can beat it." Sonic grabbed a gold ring and threw it over the heads of the robots. "Sonic Spin!" he yelled as he curled into a ball and launched off toward the ring. He broke threw nine of the mechs before homing in on the ring. The hedgehogs easily gunned down the remaining four mechs.

Shadow yawned wide as he lounged on the dismantled mechs. "Was that it? Come on, now I'm bored"

"I have them. What should I do now?" the reddish (or pinkish) hedgehog spoke into a headset.

"Bring them to us. Offer them a place to stay for the night."

"Right. Agent C out." She put away the headset and approached our heroes.

"Was that it?" Sonic said with a massive grin on his face. "I don't see why you were so worried."

"I ran out of ammo." The hedgehog pulled out a long handgun. It was black with red streaks down the side. Shadow pulled out a clip of bullets and tossed them to her. "Thanks! My name is Crimson. And you guys are?"

"You're kidding right? You haven't heard of the true blue Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic was astonished (that egomaniac).

"No not really. Not until now at least." She giggled and Sonic nearly fainted with surprise and astonishment. "And you are?" she spoke to Shadow.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." He said as he lifted Sonic off the ground.

"Nice. It's getting dark; you guys wanna stay with my friends? I'm sure they have a couple of extra rooms."

"Works for me!" Sonic said.

"I guess so." Shadow agreed.

"Great! Just try to keep up!" Crimson yelled back at them while she dashed off. After several twists and turns, they were in an alleyway, not too much different from the one Sonic and Shadow were in, when Crimson suddenly stopped.

"You guys might want to get to the side now."

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked. Crimson ran over to the side and threw her body up against the wall.

"Just do it!" Sonic was still not convinced, but Shadow knew better. When Crimson told them to get to the side, Shadow's quills stood up on end alerting him to the danger. Shadow grabbed Sonic and slammed him against the wall and did the same to himself. He hit the wall just in time for a massive orange energy blast to rip by! If Sonic had been standing where he was, there wouldn't be anything left, no ash, no slag, nothing.

"T-Thanks Shadow." Sonic stuttered.

"Thanks? Just 'Thanks'? You own me one Sonic." Shadow said with a slight grin.

"If you two are done bonding. We had better get going." Crimson muttered as she turned and walked away, "It's not far now." They ran down the alleyway until finally Crimson stopped in front of a large iron door. "We're heeere!" she yelled at them.

"I think I can see that." Shadow said irritated and half deaf. Crimson ignored that remark and knocked on the door with renewed energy.

"Password?" a voice said from behind the door.

"Iggie sent me." Crimson said.

"Sorry that was yesterday's password."

"What the hell man! You guys never informed me that you changed the password! If you don't open this door right now, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass I'll be able to use your intestine as a stocking!"

"If I was human that would scare me, but I don't care. How do I know you're Crimson?"

"Because if you don't open this damn door right now I'll open it myself!"

"Okay. Password accepted." The large door opened soundlessly.

"Come on in guys. Say hi to my friends." Crimson said happily. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with a wide-eyed look on their faces, before walking though the door. They walked into a large foyer and followed Crimson into a massive gathering room. In the middle of the room was a large table and at the head was a cloaked figure.

"Welcome friends. Do sit down."  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

And end scene! That's it for right now. Sorry it took so long. I'm kinda busy with school and other stuff so I had to rush it. If it's a little strange its because I rushed it. But be glad I finished it at least. I just hope I can break my **Chapter 4 Curse. **I hope you guys liked this though. So Next Time: Enter the Resistance! Stay tuned people!

Sonic: I don't owe you one. I could have saved myself.

Shadow: Ha! Yah right! This story would have been really short then.


	3. Chapter 2 of Friendship

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Reign of the Overlords  
****Chapter: 2**

Hey people! Dark leader here, and I can't spell reign anymore! Oh wait… never mind, we're good. Okay I had better give you that summery I promised you before I start to ramble… have you every noticed that the water in Dead Man's Chest looks like paint? Oh Dammit I did it already! Ah well. Here is the summery: Sonic and Shadow meet the resistance leaders (and only members) and get recruited on the promise that they can get home. And that's all I'll tell you.

I think I have to put this on every chapter so to be safe…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the SEGA people (Sonic and Shadow) nor anything from that universe, just my scenario and people.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sonic and Shadow sat down reluctantly, "_Sweet! Rolly chairs!" _Sonic thought to himself while spinning around and around in it. Shadow sighed and stopped Sonic's spinning with his foot.

"Thanks… now then. Who are you and where did you come from?" the figure asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Shadow replied with a dangerous look in his eye.

"Huh… I like your style. But, you're in my domain so you'll answer my questions. Now I'll ask again… who are you?"

Sonic had a downcast look on his face, "Geez, no one knows Sonic the Hedgehog here!"

"Sonic you are one of the biggest egomaniacs that I know of. You're second only to Eggman." Shadow sighed, "But I digress. Name's Shadow the Hedgehog. Now who are you?"

"You mean, who are we?" the figure pointed toward Crimson and several empty chairs. "Um… Crimson? Where are Colossus and Grand?"

"Beats me." She replied, "They were here a minute ago." Suddenly, a scream ripped though the room. A black fox was being chased down by a purple cat with a glass of a strange green (ish) liquid in her hand.

"Get that crap away from me!" the fox yelled out while flipping off of a wall.

"Get your black ass back here! Crimson, Higrokar help me out will yah!" The figure sighed and stood up reluctantly. He walked into the middle of the room and stood there. The fox ran by and was brutally clotheslined by the figure.

"Gack!" the fox went down instantly and was pinned to the floor by Crimson.

"Open wide!" the cat whispered as she forced the concoction down the fox's throat. She managed to get about half of it down before the fox broke free and jumped into the rafters. "Every single time! Get back down here and drink this like a man!"

"Hell no!" the fox yelled from his hiding place in the rafters, "Have you even tried that shit?"

"He has a point." Sonic butted in.

"Fine then… you two try it!" the cat forced the glass into Sonic's hands. Sonic grimaced and took a sip.

"Oh god!" Sonic retched and collapsed on the floor, "that stuff is almost as bad as Amy's cooking."

"Nothing could be as bad as Amy's roast." Shadow snickered as he remembered that one Thanksgiving. Let's just say, you would have food poisoning in more than three ways. "Good times, good times. Ah well, give me that!" He ripped the glass from Sonic's twitching hands and downed the last of the liquid in one gulp. "Not bad. I've had worse."

"Well at least **Someone** likes it!" the cat hissed in the direction of Sonic, who was still on the ground, Crimson, who looked away whistling, the figure, who is still not named yet, and the fox, who finally got down out of the rafters and was leaning against a wall.

"Anyway… before we were so rudely interrupted." The figure slowly and dramatically took off his hood. Beneath it was the face of a German Shepherd. "We are the Fraternity of Assassins."

"Seriously?"

"No! Of course not! Isn't sarcasm a bitch?" Crimson sputtered between fits of laughter. Shadow sighed with irritation, and Sonic… Sonic just sat there.

"Stop pulling them around already!" Colossus said from his space on the wall, "Geez, you're worse than that drink Grand forces down my throat!" Grand glared at him with a sarcastic remark on her tongue when the figure stopped her.

"Fine… we are,"

"Sir!" a cybernetic echidna walked into the room.

"Sigh. What now?"

"Heero is back. He has reconnaissance data."

"Oh goodie… more useless data. Send him in." The echidna saluted and walked out. Then returned with a white-gold furred wolf in tow. The wolf placed a disc on the table and whispered something to the figure. He sighed and muttered something back. The wolf sat down in the tech chair next to a computer terminal and began typing rapidly.

"Interruptions, interruptions, interruptions. Can I get to introducing us now?" the German Shepherd sighed. "Okay… if that's everything then…"

"Sir!" the echidna said.

"Son of a bitch! What?" the figure snapped.

"It's almost curfew. We should set the shields up."

"Already on it." Heero keyed in a long stream of computer code and a whirring could be heard.

"You know what? I don't care any more. Heronon, show our guests to there rooms." The echidna saluted and showed Sonic and Shadow down a hallway.

"You think we can trust them?" Colossus asked when Sonic and Shadow were out of earshot.

"Why do you think I had Heronon take them that way?" Colossus grinned as a slow realization sneaked into his brain. "Heero activate Operation Cremate." The wolf chuckled to himself as he pressed three buttons: Ctrl, Alt, Kill.

Sonic snored as he fell into a sleep state. His snoring was so loud that if you where standing right next to him you would be deaf. Sonic tried to not snore most of the time, but right now he was too tired to care. He was almost fully asleep when an extremely loud Klaxon foghorn alarm blared. "Who, what, when, where?" Sonic awoke with a start his eyes bugged open in surprise.

"Sonic!" Shadow broke the door down and leaped into the room.

"What the hell? What's going on Shadow?" Sonic asked as he was rubbing the fatigue from his eyes.

"Hell if I know! Come on, let's see what's happening." Sonic nodded and leaped out of bed with a flourish. He stuck the landing and chased after Shadow, who already ran off to see what was happening. They dashed into the main foyer room and saw burn marks along the walls and broken robots on the floor.

"Whoa-yah!" a shout rang out from the corridor to the conference room. A mech infantry unit flew out and crashed into the wall at breakneck speed. The German Shepard walked out, spinning a long, dual bladed chainsaw polearm and whistling. "Morning sleeping beauties! What a day so far! Help us out a little will yah?"

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked.

"It's kind of complicated. I'll explain later." Suddenly, more mechs bashed in through the only few unbroken windows left. One attempted to get through a window but saw that it was broken, so it went over a few panes until it found an unbroken one and bashed in through that one. "Oh come on! Can you people not break my windows? It's expensive to get them fixed! Damn, oh well. Pick your favorite, boys!" the dog pulled a dual chain attached to the polearm and pulled it hard, the chainsaws attached to the metal stick awoke with a loud report. "This is going to be fun."

Several minutes later (I know… you wanted to see the fight but too bad! I'm a jackass aren't I?)

Shadow threw the last of the robotic scrap into the pile. "Well… that takes care of that! What else is there to break?" Sonic said with his signature smug grin.

"Holy Shit!" a voice rang out and the body of Colossus flew out of the hallway to the conference room. He slammed against the wall with a loud audible crunch. He muttered a quiet "ow" before crumpling on the ground in a heap. Suddenly, a massive robotic-cyborg-thing broke through the doorframe and roared loudly. The…thing… was a brutal, slapdash recreation of the Burner from Parasitic Eve 2. (If you don't know what I'm talking about look it up.)

"You had to ask didn't you?" the dog said with a bit of sardonic tone in his voice.

"Ugh… Ugly fella isn't he?" Sonic muttered to no one in particular. Shadow nodded in agreement and charged a bolt of energy in his hands.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow stepped forward a couple of paces to gather momentum and threw the bolt at the… thing. The spear rushed forward at massive speed and ripped through what little flesh was left from the side of the creature's face. The creature roared in pain and anger, and then released a massive firestorm from its mouth. Everyone leaped out of the way of the fire but was, at minimum, singed slightly.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Sonic was running and rolling around on the ground on fire. Shadow winced as the burnt part of his arm fur crackled away. And Colossus, who finally decided to come back to the world of the conscious, was pissed.

"Come on you pile of lard! Is that all you got?" the creature roared indignantly, grabbed Colossus and started squeezing. "Gotcha." Colossus muttered as he wrenched one of his arms free. He pulled a knife from his belt and shoved it into the beast's good eye. The beast howled in pain and released Colossus. Colossus tumbled to the floor and crawled behind a nearby statue, as things were about to get pretty ugly, because the blade he shoved into the beast's eye… was not a regular knife… but it was a frag knife! The blade exploded, blowing away the last bit of the creature's face and drenching it in a torrent of Napalm and Thurmite, melting the poor animal into a puddle of flaming slime.

"Sweet Jesus!" Sonic shouted with Shadow's jaw on the ground. Colossus looked back at them with a stupid grin pasted on his face.

"You always get a thrill when that part of the mission comes up don't you, Colossus?" The dog said while clapping his hands together. Sonic and Shadow, in unison, looked at him and then looked at the body on the ground. They went back and forth like this for several minutes straight. "Heero, deactivate the Hologens will you?"

"Can do!" a voice rang out over the loudspeakers. A few seconds later, the puddle of monster, the pile of robot parts, and the dog body disappeared in a shimmer of light.

"Okay, now I'm really confused!" Shadow said while scratching his head.

"Gah! My brain!" Sonic fell to the ground and rolled around holding his head.

"You guys think they passed?" The dog spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"Definitely!" Crimson's voice echoed from the loudspeakers.

"Works for me." Heero said from a hovercraft.

"I don't care." Grand said while applying a salve to Shadow's arm burn. She was smiling and enjoying herself immensely while Shadow was wincing in pain, she even rubbed her face against his.

"Meh." Colossus shrugged his shoulders; his whole body was shaking from laughter at the sight of Grand and Shadow.

"Well… that settles it! By unanimous vote you two are officially a part of the R.F.S.F!"

"What's the R.F.S.F?" Sonic asked.

"It's the _Resistance For Solonica's Freedom_. Hey that reminds me… I haven't introduced myself or anyone else here. My name is Higrokar, Leader and Kingadent of the R.F.S.F. That's Grand, Medical doctor and anatomy expert." Higrokar pointed to each and everyone on the team. "That's Heero, Tech man and computer expert." Heero waved and typed something onto a keyboard. "Crimson, Espionage and communications adept, you already know." Crimson giggled and blushed slightly. "Heronon, the doorman and guardian of the R.S.F.S base." Heronon saluted and checked his watch for radar signals. "And that's Colossus, General of the Army and drill sergeant to boot." Colossus grinned and saluted smartly. You guys got that?" Higrokar finished his speech and found Sonic and Shadow staring with wonder and amazement.

"I'll take that as a yes." Grand said as she glomped Shadow tighter.

"Now that they are official members, we need to get a plan going." Heero said as he pulled out a disc from his computer and handed it to Higrokar.

"Right! Now then… how 'bout we get some sleep? I'm so tired I could sleep outside." Higrokar yawned and walked off. "Feel free to do whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Night Higro." Colossus shouted while shuffling a deck of cards.

"Call me that again and you will be eating those cards!"

"Whatever. You guys play Poker?" Sonic and Shadow grinned and sat down their rolly chairs (that magically appeared.)

________________________________________________________________________________________________

And… Cut! Print it! Finally I finished this! Sorry it's so late. I had power issues and my computer crashed a little. Then came the viruses. And then came the Elephants. And now for something completely different. It's! *StartsplayingMontyPython**: **FlyingCircusmusic* Mega Sonic X! By the time I post this to the site I will be working on a new story. It might work out it might not, I don't know. But what I do know is… the next part to this will be later than (should be) normal.

Remember to review! I need to know how I'm doin. Until next time, I'm Dark Leader, and I'm outta here!

Shadow: Can you let go of me now?

Grand: Why?

Shadow: You're choking me!

Grand: So what? You're my bishie now!

Sonic: Wahahahaha!

Shadow: … whatever.


	4. Chapter 3 of i forget

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
****Reign of the Overlords  
****Chapter: 3**

Welcome back! Did you miss me? Anyway… I hope I don't start to ramble again… Hey!! I'm not doing anymore! Sweet… now then, How bout I start this crazy thing? In this chapter, Sonic and Shadow learn about the Overlords and make a plan to steal one of their artifacts… but will it goes as planned? Or will something go horribly awry? Find out now! In Sonic the Hedgehog: Reign of the Overlords!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sunlight shone through the windowpanes of the old building. Not a sound could be heard, as the hypnotizing Hypno Toads the Overlords use to brainwash people fell asleep on the job. Yes, all was quiet… "Hell Yah!"… Never mind.

"Damnit man! How are you getting all these good hands?" Heero whined as he threw his cards on the small fold out table.

"It's my revenge for you making those holograms zap me!" Colossus retorted while rubbing a bandage on his arm.

"Look I said I was sorry! Seriously, I didn't know I had the materializer on!"

"Settle down guys and deal the next hand already." Grand snapped at both of them. She still had a death grip on Shadow. Colossus sighed and shuffled the deck of cards they were playing with. He was dealing out the hands when Higrokar appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" Colossus jumped, sending the cards flying through the air and sticking them into the ceiling.

"Damnit Higrokar! I told you a million times not to sneak up on me!"

"Sorry mate. But I have something for you guys." Higrokar popped a CD into a nearby terminal. After a few keystrokes, a picture of Higrokar in a Little Bo Peep costume appeared. "Umm… that's not it… sorry about that… wrong file." Colossus and Sonic were laughing so hard that if they could cough up their lungs they would've. Heero was in a corner in the fetal position screaming "My eyes! My eyes!" Grand was laughing harder than Colossus and Sonic combined. Shadow, still in the grip of Grand, was just sitting there, half deaf and bored out of his mind, and Crimson… Crimson just sat there.

"Wa ha ha ha! That's funnier than the time you forgot to sit down!" Colossus sputtered between fits of laughter.

"As I was saying." Higrokar muttered with a noticeable blush on his face. "Ah! Here it is." The picture disappeared and was replaced by a 3-D schematic of a large military bunker-like base with a tall tower in the middle. "And now for something completely different."

"Just get to the point… or I'll nail your head to the floor." Someone muttered.

"Who said that?" Sonic raised his hand, "Okay, shut up Norman. Now onto the point." Higrokar pulled out a laser pointer from underneath the table.

"Hey that's mine!" Grand said while cutting off Shadow's airflow.

"Why yes, yes it is. And your point is? Exactly." Cutting Grand off while she was trying to say something. "Now then lets get on with this. "Heero hit the lights please." A piece of metal flew through the air and broke the light above the projector.

"What? You said to hit it." Heero said with people staring at him in surprise and annoyance.

"I don't think he meant throw something at it." Shadow said as he tried to take advantage of Grand's surprise and break free. It failed miserably.

"Can I please get through this?"

"Go right ahead."

"Thank you. Now then." Higrokar focused as he remembered what to say.

"This is one of the M.O.C.P's or Military Overlord Control Posts that the Overlords of Twilight use to control our people. The M.O.C.P broadcasts a high energy wave that mind breaks all who are in its range."

"Then how come we aren't under its control?" Sonic asked.

"Three reasons: One, the signal doesn't reach this far. Two, we have these." Higrokar pushed up his sleeve and revealed a metal watch looking thing. "This is a Granda Mind Block Programmer, or G.M.B.P for short. Not only does it block the signal, it tells time, hacks terminals, accesses the Internet, and records videos!"

"Sweet! Where can I get one?" Sonic asked as he reached for the one on Crimson's arm. "Ow!" he pulled back his arm after Crimson bit it brutally.

"I'll see if I can find one somewhere."

"What was the third reason we aren't under their control?" Shadow interrupted.

"Three… the signal tower is down." Higrokar said with a massive grin on his face.

"Let me guess… you guys had something to do with it right?"

"Oh Shadow. You read me like an open book! Come here!" Grand glomped Shadow even harder. Shadow made a small shriek that vaguely sounded like "Help me" before he turned blue.

"We put a little surprise on the tower yesterday. That's how you two met Crimson." Crimson blushed and looked away with embarrassment.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? You took out the tower! The main control sector of the M.O.C.P. Even if you were discovered and chased down by several platoons of heavy mech units." Colossus praised. Crimson gulped and blushed even more.

"Yes, yes, yes, Crimson saves the day once again… can I please finish this?" Higrokar said with irritation and boredom. Every conversation in the room instantly stopped, even the one with Heronon in a corner on a HAM radio headset talking to the robot across the city. "Thank you! Sigh; sometimes I wonder why I hang around with you people. Now then" Higrokar turned on "Grand's" laser pointer, "This control post is one of the most secure in the entire world. Now although we stopped the broadcast of the energy signal, it won't last very long. The 'Maintenance Men' are on their way… they will be here tomorrow."

"Oh come on! I worked hard to stop that thing!"

"Yes… unfortunately, the Overlords don't care about our effort… they just want to see us burn." Higrokar sighed and a slight grin creped onto his face, "But if they want a fight they don't know whom their messing with."

"So… what does this have to do with us?"

"Damn I almost forgot. It affects us in the sense that we have only tonight to go through with my plan."

"Okay… then what is your plan."

"I was getting to that. Now then… here in this general area," Higrokar motioned at the area nearby a wall with his laser pointer, "Is were we make our insertion. Crimson will scale the wall and activate this gate here to open. Once that is completed, Crimson will leave and our main party will enter."

"Who is on the team?" Sonic asked

"You, Shadow, and Colossus will be inside. Grand and Heero will be on standby for any technology and medical issues. Crimson… well I just said her role."

"What about you?"

"I'll be on extraction and mapping… oh and you all will need a distraction to."

"Distraction? Why?"

"Keep the sentries off your backs, of course. I'm good at distractions. Isn't that right guys?" Colossus, Grand, and Crimson nodded rapidly.

"So… what do we do when we are inside?" Shadow asked from the rafters. How he got up there and away from Grand we will never know.

"I'll tell you once you get inside. The job begins at midnight. So that gives you about… let's say… 4 hours."

"How will we stay in contact?" Colossus inquired.

"We'll use the Codecs of course. You'll find the equipment to use in your rooms. So set it up and get ready. This might get tense."

And it's ALIVE!!!! And it is Short I know! So don't tell me that. But by the time I post this to the site, I will be half way through the next chapter. So… here it comes! Chapter 4: Stealth in the Belly of the Beast. So until next time… I'm Dark Leader Omega… and I'm out!

Grand: Get down here Shadow!  
Shadow: Hell no!

Grand: *growls and starts to throw things*

Higrokar: Leave Shadow alone, Grand. He has work to do.

Grand: *sighs* okay…

Higrokar: *whispers* He'll be back. Here's his room number.

NEW UPDATE: Unfortunately, I can't write Mega Sonic X… Why you ask? Because my brother has the game… so I don't have a resource to use… but I'll get it eventually.


	5. Chapter 4 of stealth

**Sonic The Hedgehog  
****Reign of the Overlords  
****Chapter: 4**

Okay people… the moment of truth has arrived! If I can get through this… then the curse on me will have been broken! So let's get started then. Higrokar has a devious plan to stick it to the Overlord's… and he needs Sonic and Shadow to help out. Can they get inside, and more importantly, can they get out in one piece? Only one way to find out!

New disclaimer: I don't own the song that appears in the Story. Metallica owns it.

*Blows whistle* Get it on!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Dang it! My toast is stuck in the toaster!" a grey tiger whined as he looked sadly at the toast in his toaster._

"_Tired of your toast getting stuck in the toaster?" a voice rang out, "Then try this!" a knife appeared in the tiger's paws. He was about to stick it in the toaster when he realized._

"_Wait a minute… never stick a knife in a toaster." He put the blade down, and then picked up a fork, "This will do!" but it didn't. _

"_Remember kids. Never stick a knife in your toaster… Use a fork!"_

**And now for something completely different**

"That reminds me… I need to check my toast." Higrokar muttered as he got up slowly. He looked at the clock right before he jammed a fork into the toaster. "Damn is it that time already? I guess toast will have to wait."

_11:56 P.M. Outside the M.O.C.P_

Sonic, Shadow, Colossus, and Crimson sat in the bushes waiting for Higrokar's signal. "Sheesh, this suit is tight!" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"It's supposed to be. If you get shot, it stops the bleeding." Crimson said.

"I don't care how much it stops the bleeding. It's still tighter than a monkey suit!"

"Quiet over there! Listen for the signal." Colossus snapped quietly at Sonic and Crimson. They shut up instantly, even though Crimson had a scathing remark on her tongue.

"Anyone ever think that they're being watched?" Shadow said out of nowhere.

"Strangely enough, yes. I'm feeling it right now." Colossus muttered back and proceeded to stare at the sky.

_Temple of Awesome, Mount Why-Am-I-Telling-You-This?_

An alarm blared loudly, a fully armored knight dashed into a room filled to the brim with technology and one lone person typing away at a keyboard.

"What's going on?" the knight asked.

"Dark Leader! Just in time! They're breaking the fourth wall!" the typist exclaimed.

"What?"

"The characters! They're breaking the fourth wall!"

"Oh no! Quick, type in that Higrokar sent the signal! Now!"

"Okay, Here we go!" the figure typed in a phrase quickly. The alarm died down.

"We did it!" the knight exclaimed, while jumping up and down in happiness. "Now only one thing left to do… Get that camera out of here!"

_Back to the present_

Colossus stared at the sky… just stared at it. He thought about his past home… and grinned at the memory of their screams and cries for mercy. He would have started laughing manically if it wasn't for a voice that crackled over the Codec.

"Crimson… Come in Crimson. Get ready, beginning Operation: Thunder Clash." Apparently it was Higrokar.

"Get ready guys! Wait for the signal."

Higrokar stood there in the shadows. The nearby sentries didn't pay any attention to him. Higrokar raised his arm into the air and a strummed it over a guitar he had strapped over his body.

_Luck. Runs. Out._

_Crawl from the wreckage one more time.  
Horrific memory twists the mind.  
Dark, rutted, cold and hard to turn.  
Path of destruction feel it burn._

_Still life… incarnation.  
Still life… infamy._

_Hallucination.  
Heresy.  
Still you run, what's to come, what's to be._

_Cause we...  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long_

_Luck. Runs. Out.  
You crawl back in,  
But your luck runs out._

The sentries started to rock out, making utter fools of themselves. It was a strange way to distract the guards, Sonic thought, but it was effective.

"Crimson go! Go!" Higrokar's voice crackled quietly over the Codec, "the song's almost over!"

"Right. Beginning Thunder Clash." Crimson dashed over to the wall and began to scale it. If the sentries weren't distracted she would have been shot dead after one step out of the bushes.

_Luck. Runs. Out._

_The light that is not light is here  
To flush you out with your own fear  
You hide, you hide but will be found  
Release your grip without a sound_

_Still life… immolation.  
Still life… infamy._

_Hallucination.  
Heresy.  
Still you run, what's to come, what's to be._

_Cause we...  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long_

_Luck. Runs. Out.  
You crawl back in, but your luck runs out._

_Then you crawl back in,  
Into your obsession.  
Never to return.  
This is your confession._

_Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long  
Feel us breathe upon your face  
Feel us shift, every move we trace  
Hunt you down without mercy  
Hunt you down all nightmare long_

_Luck. Runs. Out.  
You crawl back in, but your luck runs out.  
Your luck runs out._

The gate in front of the party opened revealing Crimson standing there surrounded by a few "unconscious" guards. "See you guys later." She said dashing off into the night, "Higrokar's done too, so if you three don't mind… Get in there!" Sonic, Shadow, and Colossus nodded to each other and dashed into the open gate… two seconds before a sentry passed by.

Our heroes sprinted across the shadow of the wall until they stopped in an alcove. Panting, they sat down and attempted to gain their bearings with a digital map… it wasn't too hard, especially sense the map updated their locations every five seconds.

"Okay… we are here." Sonic pointed to the big dot on the map screen that said, "You are here".

"What a revelation! Sonic found himself!" Shadow mocked.

"Shut up Shadow." Sonic snapped.

"Enough!" Heero's voice cracked over the Codec, "If you want to get this job done right, then shut up and listen. Shadow, take the loop of fiber-optic cable in your bag and tie it around on of the video cables nearby." Shadow found a black cable box nearby and opened it. He quickly wrapped the cable around the nearest wire he set his eyes on. Somewhere, data and camera screens appeared on a computer screen. "Thanks mate! I can now control all of their cameras and security doors!"

"Oh great… now what Elf Lord?"

"Oh come on Colossus, one time! Ah, but I digress." The sound of keys being rapidly tapped sounded through the Codecs. "Okay… I have the positions of what areas you should go to. In your bags you should find: one C-4 plastic explosive, a length of wire, and a detonator. What you do is take the C-4 and smear it over the places that you will be directed to, then wrap the wire around the blast cap and attach the detonator to an alcove wall. Got it?" (I don't know how to wire C-4 so… I made something up.)

"I think so." Sonic said amidst the other sounds of agreement from the other two.

"Good… I'm downloading each of your points of explosion to your maps. Good luck." A few moments later, a series of tones emanated from the three digital maps.

"Well… looks like we split up here. Good luck guys." Colossus said before running off through the shadows in the courtyard.

"Hey Shadow, where are you headed?" Sonic asked.

"To the west side, why?"

"You can help me out a little then. I'm supposed to be here on the east side. Now let's go!" Sonic said as he rushed off through the shadows.

"Get back here!" Shadow said with a grin on his face. The two hedgehogs dashed off and quickly found the spot that Sonic's C-4 was supposed to be placed. Apparently it was a support column for the signal tower. Sonic took out his explosive and tried to remember how to place it. "Just give it here Sonic. I know how to place this stuff." Shadow ripped it from Sonic's hands and spread it around the metal strands. "Hey Sonic, while I wire this thing you watch my six." Sonic nodded and looked in various directions with a paranoid look on his face. Several minutes later, Shadow stood up and wiped his hands on the wall. "Now then, shall we be going?"

"Damn man. You're fast." Heero's voice cracked over the Codec, "It takes me about three minutes to wire C-4."

"Well I am the world's fastest hedgehog." Shadow said with a smug tone.

"Oh really? Then what happened to Sonic the Hedgehog?" Sonic asked with in an irritated manner.

"Go Shadow! Kick his ass!"

"All right, all right! Settle down guys. And Grand, put the sign down, he can't see it." Higrokar's voice cracked over the Codec, "Just finish the mission… then you two can duke it out!"

"Hey," Heero butted in, "Anyone hear from Colossus? I'm kinda worried."

"He's okay! I'm sure of it. But, I could be wrong." Grand muttered.

"Let's see." Sonic keyed in a code onto his G.M.B.P that magically appeared on his arm, "Hey Colossus! You there?"

"Shh… Silence… Creeping… and… now!" There was a minor scuffle that could be heard on the Codec.

"Colossus! Do you read?"

"I'm here." Everyone sighed with relief, "I just had to take care of something… all I can tell you is, thank god for lockers."

"How is your mission proceeding?"

"I'm heading to the Rendezvous point. I'll be ready when you guys are for part 2."

"Got it. Let's go Sonic." Shadow and Sonic dashed off into the shadows, heading towards their next point. After a few locked doors and close calls, a zap issued from the darkness and Shadow hit the ground with a Thud. "Damn! I'm hit!"

"No! My bishie! Sonic get in there and help him or I'll rip your face from your skull!" Sonic sighed audibly and rushed to help Shadow. He pulled Shadow into the safety of a nearby alcove and turned on the helmet cam (that magically appeared). "Okay Shadow you're in my hands now. I'll take good care of you."

"That doesn't exactly fill me with confidence." Shadow muttered in pain.

"I'll slap you later. Now then, Sonic take the cloth in your bag and wrap it around the wound."

Sonic did as he was told, "Now what?"

"Just wait and let the antibiotic cloth do its work."

"I wonder what the hell shot at him." Heero interrupted, "Hold on… Sonic point the camera at the header above that door!" Sonic turned his head toward the place that Heero pointed out. There was a small, barely noticeable, metal device mounted above the doorframe. "Just as I suspected. A Watcher!"

"What's a Watcher?" Sonic inquired.

"It's a motion-sensing, high-security laser gunner. And it just so happens I can't turn it off."  
"What!" Shadow shouted.

"Not so loud! I can't turn it off… but, I know how to stop it from working."  
"How?"

"Shadow, you have a grenade in the back of your pack. Just toss it toward the Watcher, and run past when it explodes."  
"So… we're gonna blow it up?"

"No, the grenade is a Chaff Grenade. It jams electrical devices. Unfortunately, when it goes off you'll lose us until the grenade wears off. Good luck!"

"I hate this place. But, you ready Sonic?" Sonic nodded. Shadow lobbed the grenade into the range of the Watcher. It exploded and released a strange yellow powder. The Watcher threw sparks and sputtered out. Seeing their opportunity, Sonic and Shadow sprinted through the hallways and passed through many more until they came across Shadow's objective point. "Like last time Sonic. Watch my back."

"Why should I watch your back? Is it gonna pop out and run away?" Shadow fell over (Anime Style!) and swore softly (Though the words weren't soft at all.) before he started working on the C-4 setting. Suddenly, a platoon of guards stopped directly in front of Sonic and Shadow!  
"Get that hedgehog!" One of the guards yelled. The platoon raised their guns into position and opened fire… and completely missed?

"Dinsdale!" a voice shook the base. It was Spiny Norman! He disappeared and the guards dashed off after him.

"That was close." Sonic sighed with relief.

"And completely insane!" Shadow muttered, "Anyway… I'm done here. What next Heero?"

"Get to the north side of the base and meet Colossus here at these coordinates."

"Well now… Shall we go Shadow?" Shadow grinned and our heroes (Yah right!) sprinted toward the coordinates. Several minutes, and a few more close calls (seems to be a pattern right?), Shadow and Sonic were standing, still hidden in the shadows, waiting.

"Where the hell is he?" Shadow complained.

"Right behind you." Sonic and Shadow yelped in surprise and turned around quickly. Colossus was leaning up against a mosaic of green stones with a massive grin on his face.

"Don't ever do that again! You're lucky I don't have Charlotte with me!" Shadow snapped.

"Who's Charlotte?" Colossus whispered to Sonic.

"Shadow's snub-nosed pistol. He names his guns." Sonic replied.

"Anyway," Heero's voice crackled over the Codec, "Here's the next part of the job. Inside the base somewhere close is the generator room to the Signal Tower. Find it and steal the power source."

"So… any ideas?" Colossus asked. Sonic shrugged, but Shadow… Shadow stared at the mosaic behind Colossus.

"There!" Shadow pointed at the mosaic, "Behind that design! I sense a strong power." Shadow charged a bolt of energy into his hand.

"You might want to move, Colossus." Sonic warned. Colossus ducked behind a nearby statue (That magically appeared… again!).

"Chaos… Spear!" Shadow threw the spear at the mosaic and shattered it into a trillion pieces. Good news is that the noise didn't alert the guards… they were still chasing Norman back to his airport hanger.

"Loud… but effective!" Colossus commented.

"You two coming?" Shadow asked. Colossus and Sonic ran after Shadow into the tunnel that appeared. A few minutes and lots of twists and turns later, the gang walked out into a large room. The room was mostly empty; except for the massive alter in the middle of the chamber. Sonic walked up to the altar and examined the object on it. It was a gemstone, well cut and colored yellow.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sonic asked.

"Yah… it's the power source." Colossus remarked, "Let's take it!" Colossus reached for it and recoiled in pain. "Damnit! It burns! What the hell kinda power source burns you?" Sonic grabbed it and picked it up without any trouble.

"That's weird." Sonic commented. Suddenly, all hell broke loose, an alarm Klaxon sounded.

"Oh shit!" Shadow shouted.

"And that's our cue!" Everyone dashed out of the room and into the darkness of the courtyard.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhanger! Hanging from a cliff! Wasn't expecting that was you? I guess you people will have to wait till next time! Chapter 5: Escape from and Befriending of the enemy! So until then, I'm Dark Leader Omega. And I'll see you next time!

Also if you can guess the name of the song that appeared here... you win a prize! but, no useing google! that's a big no-no.

(Insert funny backstage thing here… I have no ideas for this chapter… I don't know… but what I do know is… Take that Gypsy! Screw you and the horse you rode in on!)


	6. Chapter 5 of escape

**Sonic the Hedgehog  
Reign of the Overlords  
Chapter: 5**

Sigh… I'm so bored… I know! I'll write this thing! Here you go my few and far between readers! Can Sonic and Shadow escape from the M.O.C.P? Will they ever get back home? Is Chicken better than Tuna? These questions and no more will be answered in this chapter… hopefully… probably… maybe not. Oh well, let's get this started already! Get it on!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shadow couldn't believe his eyes. The once empty, and dark courtyard was suddenly swarming with mechs and was lit brightly in a red glow. The alarm Klaxon next to him was blaring at a high volume. He broke it with a swift kick to the sound speaker. "Damn, when did these guys get back? I thought they were chasing Spiny Norman."

"They were." Colossus replied, "They must have blown the air hanger to smithereens with a bomb."

"I remember seeing that somewhere." Sonic said, "but I can't remember where."

"And now for something completely different." John Cleese said from his desk.

"… When did John Cleese get here?" Shadow asked.

"That's not John Cleese." Heero said, "That's a John Cleese bot. The Overlords are rabid Monty Python fans."

"That explains one thing… and raises many other questions."

"Sigh… this is so insane!" Colossus said and pointed at a strange shape in the air. Upon closer examination, it was a Plexiglas window, badly hidden by a few small branches. "I mean come on! We know you love Monty Python, but leave us out of it! Okay here is what you should do. Just…"

"Get on with it!" a figure in a grey cloak said.

"Yes! Get on with it!" A golden Sonic said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" A massive army of furry creatures yelled.

"And for another thing…"  
"Get on with it!" a massive demonic shape yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh!" Colossus turned away and slumped his shoulders, and then the window broke into a bazillion pieces. Revealing a fully armored knight, a computer, and a bowl of spaghetti (mmm… spaghetti…). The knight sighed, the noodles hanging out of his helmet dangling, pulled out a large roll of Duct Tape, and started to stick the pieces back together while typing with his feet.

"All I know is, we had better get the hell out of here before we get caught. Now who's with me?" Sonic said, but Shadow realized something extremely important. And no, it wasn't that he left the refrigerator open.

"How are we going to get past the guards? This place is locked up tighter than the Security Hall!"

"No worries!" Colossus said with a massive grin on his face. He pulled out three small alloy-plated boxes.

"And what are those supposed to be?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're Disguise units." Heero said smugly. Through some strange force of nature, he predicted the look of puzzlement on Sonic's face, "Okay… science for dummies it is. Basically these boxes emit a low energy wave that manipulates the visible light rays around a 6 by 6 sphere." Sonic still had the look of puzzlement on his face, "Sigh… it turns you invisible to computers, moron!"

"Okay I got it… and the last part was uncalled for Heero!" Sonic said as he caught the box that Colossus flung at him, "So… how do you turn it on? I don't see an On/Off switch."

"Don't worry about that Sonic. I activated it already. All we have to do is walk out the front gate and meet up at the rendezvous. Let's go!" The party set off at a quick pace toward the main gate. As they closed in, Colossus slowed down and snuck quietly toward the "Open" button. He pressed it, and the gang just walked out of the M.O.C.P like nothing was hunting them down!

"It can't be this easy… something doesn't feel right." Shadow said with a paranoid tone.

"Come on Shadow. You've been playing too much Resident Evil." Unfortunately… Shadow was right (What a revelation!). A passing sentry glanced down towards them and reacted in his own special way.

"Hey! It's Spiny Norman, Dinsdale, and one of the Piranha gang! Get them!" he yelled into his radio.

"Shit! I thought you said these things make you invisible to robots, Heero!" Shadow shouted into the Codec while running for his life.

"They do! It's just that the guards here are part robot and part organic! So shut up and run!" And so it began… the escape to end all escapes began. Colossus, who had dashed off while Shadow and Heero were bickering, was the only one who wasn't screaming and flailing their hands in the air (I'm gonna catch flak from the Shadow fans for that.) so he thought to himself. _Damnit, we may not get out of this alive… I need a plan._ He pondered while sprinting at high speed. _I got it! They should give up eventually if we keep running._

"So… how are we going to get out of this, oh mighty leader?" Sonic said sarcastically while running backwards.

"Just keep running! They'll give up eventually." Colossus shouted back, not caring about the sarcasm… but, Sonic had better watch out while he sleeps, he might wake up to a bucket of axel grease above his head. After about two and half minutes of none-stop running… except for that time Sonic had to stop and tie his shoes, Heero piped in with good news.

"Okay guys, I have good news, bad news, worse news, horrible news, and awesome news."

"What's the good news?" Colossus sputtered between gasps of air.

"Good news is they have fallen back."

"Bad news?"

"They have called in Hyper-drive Units to give chase."

"So… what's the worse news?"

"You have about 3 minutes before they reach your position."

"That's good," Colossus stopped and keeled over in fatigue, "That's plenty of time to make our escape."

"That's were the horrible news comes in… I forgot to call 2 and a half minutes ago." Colossus throttled the air in anger, and muttered something about axel grease, feathers, and Chicken hunting season.

"Wait a minute… 3 minutes minus 2 and a half equals… holy crap! We only have 30 seconds!" Sonic shivered in fear at the thought. Not at the 'robots are coming after us' thought, the 'holy crap I just did basic math… I'm a genius' thought (gonna get some flak from the Sonic fans now.).

"What a revelation!" Shadow replied sarcastically.

"I do know one thing. I don't have to outrun them." Colossus said with a strange mix of alto and tenor in his voice. His fur started to glow orange symbols over his arms and legs. "I just have to out run you guys." He took off in a flash, sprinting way faster than he was before. Sonic and Shadow dashed after him, sprinting hard to catch up. And just in time to! From the corner where they were standing before, six score of small, sleek, Shadow-like mechs sped past the point and sped towards the three furries.

"Hey Heero! I just noticed something." Shadow said, "You never told us the awesome news."

"Oh yah! The awesome news is that… although the Hyper-drive Units have a large fuel supply… their armor is weak, if you catch my drift." Shadow smiled and charged a bolt of Chaos Energy in his hands.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow span in the air and threw the energy at the nearest mech. It bounced off with a loud 'Ping'. "What the hell? What happened Heero?"

"Not sure. I think I have a hypothesis though. I have been hearing rumors that the mech specialists where developing a new lightweight shield generator… but I thought it was still in development."

"Must be a prototype."

"More than likely… I think the only way to take it down is to overload the circuitry with energy."

"Damn… my spear can't generate that much energy!" Shadow swore.

"I have a idea." Colossus said. He blazed ahead of the pack, and stopped in the middle of the highway. Energy crackled from the different places on his body, all seeming to concentrate onto his clenched fists. "Hyper…" He muttered inaudibly. The energy merged together into one solid mass. "Shot!" Colossus yelled at the top of his lungs. He threw his hands forward and released the energy ball. It grew into a massive orange energy beam that collided and ripped through everything on the highway. The beam lasted for several seconds before fading away. Colossus sighed and kneeled on the ground, while Sonic and Shadow just stared. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" he said right before he collapsed.

"So it was him who shot at us!" Sonic said, remembering what happened in Chapter 1. Suddenly, a white van pulled out from a nearby alleyway. A golden wolf, which looked kinda like Heero, was shooting randomly from a mounted turret on the top of the van.

"Die, Mofos! Die!" He was shouting and laughing insanely… before a trapdoor opened and he tumbled down into the van. The van door opened and Grand stepped out, a big grin on her face and Heero behind her in a straitjacket.

"Hey guys, and Sonic." Grand shouted from her spot on the highway, while Sonic was being held down by Shadow. "What happened to him?" She asked pointing at Colossus.

"He unleashed a massive energy blast and collapsed."

"Oh is that it? Good I thought he was dead! Drag him over here and we will get out of this hell hole!" Sonic pick up Colossus by the arms while Shadow grabbed his legs. After Shadow was done stretching his muscles, he grabbed Colossus's ear and shoved Sonic out of the way. With barely an effort, Shadow hurled Colossus into the van and jumped in. Higrokar, who was in the driver's seat, sighed with relief at the fact that Shadow didn't scratch the paint and immediately stepped on the gas pedal. Sonic ran up to the passenger side window and leaped in… only to be shoved into the back by Crimson, who had shotgun in the absence of Colossus.

"So… what now?" Sonic asked while attempting to right himself in the mass of wires that connected to Heero's computer terminals.

"What do you think?" Crimson said with a massive smile on her face. "It's Party Time baby!" The van was filled with raucous cheering and the snores of one unconscious fox. But, unknown to them… was a grey-cloaked figure standing on a rooftop. She had seen the power of the black fox. And still had the determination to finish her mission.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Places strip of Duct Tape on wall*

And… Done! That freaked me out for a minute there… the fourth wall just burst into a bazillion pieces! But it's over now. And the wall is fixed… kinda. Oh well, just hope that they don't… Oh No! Kenny just got killed! You bastards! Anyway, quick, before I forget, I know this was short… and probably not worth the wait… but hey! It was good wasn't it? Next time: New Ally, follower from the land of Overlord. So until next time, I'm Dark Leader… and I'm outta here!


	7. Chapter 6 of not thinking of a name

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS  
Chapter: 6**

Sup people! Dark Leader Omega here, with your… insert time-increment here…ly dose of awesomeness (hopefully). In other news, I have started a new fic… aptly named… Squishy (changing the name later… hopefully). Anyway… let's get this started! Get it on!!

* * *

The van drove into the night, leaving a confused and decimated occupying force in its wake. Inside, its inhabitants were preparing to party, Sonic put on his hat (from who knows where), Shadow punched him in the face (and proceeded to start a fight in the back), Colossus was still asleep (even though Sonic and Shadow had stepped on his head during the fight), Grand broke up the fight (by glomping Shadow… and cracking his ribs), Crimson and Higrokar sighed with irritation (mostly… the flash bang that Crimson threw in the back kinda helped the atmosphere a little), and Jim Gaffgain told a Hot Pocket joke (which completely stopped the fight… and got him thrown out of the van). A few minutes later, the fight stopped (Sonic started it again… this time with Grand!) and everyone sulked in the back of the van… until there was a thud.

"What was that?" Colossus said in his sleep.

"We either ran over a rat… or Jim Gaffigan caught up to us and dove under the tires." Crimson replied. Several minutes later (again), there was another thud, this time it sounded like the object ripped out some of the bottom of the van.

"Now what the hell was that?" Sonic asked from the ceiling of the van. Apparently, the shock sent him upwards to stick in the top (remember kids, always wear your seat belt!).

"Me think it was a building… or more likely, Ralphie May's foot!" Higrokar replied with a smile on his face. A few minutes later (again!), several more thuds (more like 100.) were heard.

"Okay, what the hell was that? Wait… let me guess… you ran over Kevin James." Shadow said.

"Nope… we ran over the London Symphony Orchestra!" Grand replied while laughing hard.

"Wow… your driving is almost as bad as Sonic's."

"Oh come on! One time!"

"What happened?"

"He drove through a Wal-Mart!"

"What? Are you kidding me?" Shadow shook his head while visibly shaking with held-in laughter. A flashback suddenly began… amazing how those flashback people can dance around a high-speed van… anyway… onto the flashback

"_Are you sure this is the right way?" Shadow asked while holding tighly onto his seat… as Knuckles and Tails had already hidden in the truck… to avoid the lamppost hitting them._

"_Of course… look here's the shortcut!" Sonic turned the wheel sharply and proceeded to bust through the wall of a nearby building… that was a Wal-Mart. Shoppers and merchandise went flying as Sonic drove recklessly through the Wal-Mart, eventually ending in a fiery crash in the Electronics section._

"_Well… that's one way to get a parking space!" Knuckles said as he crawled from the smoking truck of the thing that once was the car._

**End Flashback**

"Wow… I agree with that guy… that was the best way to get a Wal-Mart parking space I have ever seen."

Several minutes later (good news! I'm out of time cards.), the van pulled into the alleyway that led up to the resistance headquarters. Right about this time, Sonic was explaining his theory on how the Chaos Emeralds are so powerful.

"Just imagine… each Emerald holds the power of a Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kick." Sonic told them.

"Impossible" Colossus said. He had just woken up from his unconscious state. And after swiftly beating Sonic and Shadow for stepping on his head, he got into the conversation about the Emeralds, "Nothing can hold the power of a Chuck Norris Kick." Sonic nodded his head at the logic before he was sent flying through the air into the back of the front seat.

"We're back!" Crimson's voice echoed through the van.

"I guess we are here." Shadow remarked sarcastically. He never saw the slap coming… nor the foot. Everyone, except, of course, for Shadow, laughed at the black hedgehog's pain, and loss of manhood, and hopped out of the van… to a broken off-the-hinges entrance door. The sound of the massive jaw dropping could be heard from a mile away.

"What the hell happened here?" Higrokar shouted at the top of his lungs. A cybernetic echidna crawled out of the nearby wall wreckage. "Heronon! What the hell happened?"

"We were compromised… they broke in, rampaged the place, and left. I don't think anything was stolen… except from your room Crimson." The echidna sputtered between breaths. Crimson sputtered and started freaking out while throttling the air.

"How could they have busted in? After last time, I installed an auto gunner camera system." Heero said while repairing the damaged cyborg.

"They set up a loop. Its out back if you want to see it." Everyone looked around the side of the building at the back space behind the headquarters… to see Sonic running around inside it… it was after all a shuttle loop.

"This reminds me of the good old days." Sonic said while running around and around and around… just looking at it made you dizzy… until the loop broke and crashed down on him. And so Shadow laughed, Crimson facepalmed, Colossus tsked, Grand drugged Shadow and dragged him away (I wonder where), and Higrokar… Higrokar just stood there. Sonic got up and shook the dust off of himself… then tripped on a piece of wood that was sticking out of the pile. After several hours of cleaning up the ruined base and watching Sonic get stuck under the shuttle loop again, everyone (except for Grand and Shadow… no one knows where they went.) was taking a break… except for Sonic, who was trying to rebuild the shuttle loop… and not doing to well.

"Come on Sonic! Help us out a little!" Crimson shouted at him.

"No! I must have shuttle loop! Ow!" Sonic shouted while hitting his hand with the hammer.

"You moron! Get down here!" Heero yelled at him.

"I'll get him down. Give me five seconds." Higrokar muttered as he pulled out his guitar.

"Don't break him too much." Colossus sighed as he got up and started walking away, "We need him to haul these bricks."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk." Higrokar shrugged and turned towards Sonic… Sonic would be deaf for quite sometime when Higro was done with him. After a few minutes of walking, dusk had begun to set in. In the last few remaining seconds before nightfall, the streetlights flickered into life, illuminating the streets in a dim glow. Colossus sighed, his breath crystallizing in the air. Funny how the temperature drops from 70 to freezing in the span of a few minutes (I think the author had something to do with it… just a thought.). He was traversing across the rooftops for no purpose whatsoever, when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He suddenly jumped backwards, a whoosh ripped through the air and a white bolt was stuck in the ground, right where he was standing before. He pulled out a long sword from his belt and stood on alert, his senses heightened by the treat of a sniper.

"Damn." The cloaked assassin muttered under her breath. She had a perfect headshot, but the target managed to jump out of the line of fire. She tsked herself for her bad luck and pulled out her twin daggers, dropping the crossbow. She would have fired another shot but that would have required another few seconds to reload, aim and fire, and she didn't have that kind of time. She leaped down from her sniping spot and engaged her target, the fox named Colossus.

* * *

First and foremost (whatever that means), this chapter is not one of my best… I kinda backed myself into a corner and I had to bust out through the wall. So I apologize if this wasn't worth the wait. And so after the finishing note on this I'll start work on chapter 2 of my new series… aptly named… Squishy! (Name may change… so look out!) It's one experimental fic so make sure you read it please! Next time, Fight in the night: The new warrior (my first attempt at a good ol' fight scene)! So until next time, I'm Dark Leader Omega… and I love Stickmen on Crack (youtube… don't judge me)

Sonic: GAH! My ears!

Higrokar: Shut up man!

Sonic: What?

Crimson: This is going to be fun…


	8. chapter 7 of my first big fight scene

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS  
Chapter: 7**

Welcome back people! Dark Leader Omega here, with your sporadically updating chapter of Reign of the Overlords. In this edition I make my first attempt at a chapter long fight scene, but fighting is my writing specialty, so chances are it will roll on as planned. But I need to know what people think about it… so remember R&R please! I'll bug you to death if you guys don't review! Hell, I'll stab Sonic for each time I don't get a review. But, I digress, onto the story writing! *Stabs Sonic with a rusty pin* muhahahaha!

* * *

The black winds howled, as the two figures on the rooftops stared each other down. They both stood there… until one figure, Colossus the Fox, broke the silence.

"Nice shot back there… you have to work on your stealth skills though." Colossus goaded the cloaked assassin, "I heard you coming a long time ago." The figure tightened its grip on the daggers in its hands, visibly shaking with anger at the black fox's jibes. The figure sighed in an attempt to calm down… then swiftly threw a knife from her ankle at Colossus. The blade flew through the air, making it sing, as it span towards Colossus. He cursed as he barely dodged the blade. The figure charged at him and thrust its twin daggers at his flank.

* * *

_"Ow!" Sonic screamed while holding his head in his hands, "You didn't have to beat me with the stick! The deafness was enough I think!"_

_"You deserve it." Crimson muttered while holding a large two by four in her hands._

_"What?"_

_"Never mind…" Crimson sighed as she tossed the stick away and sat down in her chair._

_"Heero, change the channel." Higrokar said._

_"But, this is my favorite show!" Sonic shouted, still deaf enough not to hear his volume._

_"It's time for the weather… so change it!" Heero sighed, picked up the remote and flicked to the weather channel_

_"The temperature tomorrow will be between –400 below zero to 5000 above." The weatherman said, pointing at a weather map._

_"This guy's never wrong!" Higrokar said with admiration upon his face._

_"I would wonder why." Sonic spoke sarcastically. Apparently his hearing came back._

_"There is also a 0 to 100 percent chance of a massive storm tonight, unknown chance of Razor Hail."_

_"One question, what's Razor Hail?"_

_"Think of sharp, broken glass falling from the sky… like, well, hail as sharp as razors." Crimson replied._

_"If there is going to be Razor Hail… Colossus had better get back soon. According to the radar, the storm is ETA 30 minutes." Heero said grimly__._

* * *

Colossus reacted in an instant, swinging his long sword down to block the daggers from ripping into his side. The blades clanged together and separated in a flash of light. The assassin recoiled at the kickback of the blades and dropped its guard. Colossus, seeing his opportunity to strike, recovered quickly and thrust his sword at his opponent's ribs. The assassin barely dodged the sword stab and dropped its daggers.

"You also have a lousy grip on your weapons." Colossus said as he picked up and stored the assassin's daggers in his belt. "I think our little confrontation is over. So I bid you a fair farewell." He turned and began to walk away; only to sidestep and avoid a shuriken that would have flew straight through his head. He turned back toward the cloaked figure and grinned. "You just don't give up. Do you?" The figure merely nodded and pulled out another two daggers from a sash on its cloak. Colossus chuckled slightly and suddenly charged the figure in a surge of spastic energy. The figure blocked the charge and stabbed at Colossus. He dodged the strike but winced in pain as he jumped backwards. He looked down at his side and saw a cut on his side, deep and oozing… um… Raspberry Jam! He clasped a hand to the cut and looked at the figure. The blade in its hands was crimson with "Raspberry Jam" and was casting a strange shadow.

"Not bad. If you keep that up, you might become an actual fighter." That little comment sent the assassin into a furious rage. The assassin ripped off the hood from the top of its head to reveal… a black vixen!

"You bastard!" she snapped, "I'll teach you!" Suddenly the daggers in her hands began to glow in an eerie light blue light. She charged Colossus and swung her daggers at his head. Colossus barely blocked the strike with his long sword, but it was shattered upon contact with the daggers. Worse still, the shadows from the daggers cut gashes into his forehead. "Like it?" the vixen boasted, "I call it the Sneak Strike. Even if I miss you, I'll still cut ya."

"Clever move, I'll give you that." Colossus muttered as he tossed away the hilt of his broken sword, "But now I'm mad. Prepare for your downfall!" He drew out another blade from his belt and focused on it with his mind. The sword grew an orange aura and began to emit a large amount of energy. The vixen flinched at the outburst of power that the sword discharged. "Eat it!" Colossus yelled as he swung his sword. Energy crackled out of the steel and rushed toward the vixen at high speed. This time the fox didn't have time to dodge and was sent flying back into a nearby wall by the energy wave, sending up a large dust cloud. Colossus grinned and sheathed his sword, however as the dust cleared, the smile turned south. The vixen was standing there in the rubble, grinning and glowing with eerie blue tribal symbols on her body.

"Nice trick… but, now it's my turn." The vixen muttered as she crouched into a fighting stance. Colossus did the same, but heard a voice whispering in his ear, "Hyper Speed." He looked around, wondering where the voice came from. He shrank back in pain when a cut suddenly opened up on his chest.

"What the… ow!" Another cut sprang up, on his arm this time. "Son of a… damn!" Three cuts appeared this time, on his chest, back, and leg respectively. "Okay, now I'm… ow! That's it! Hyper Mode!" Colossus jumped and created an energy shockwave, shoving the vixen away, and enveloping his body in long orange lightning bolt-like symbols. "You're going down. Hyper Aura!" Colossus rose a few feet off the ground and lunged forward towards the vixen. She barely dodged and almost regained her footing when Colossus appeared right in front of her. He slapped her with the flat of his blade and sent her flying. Colossus fell back down to the ground and began to walk toward the site of the fallen vixen.

"I missed you." Colossus turned and flinched when he spied the fox behind him. "But my aim is improving." The blue symbols on her body brightened until they were nearly blinding. "Obsidian…" The fox placed her hands on the ground, a ring of fire and rock surrounding her, "Fire…" Large chunks of black rock levitated and span around the fox "Crash!" One of the rock chunks screamed at high speed towards Colossus. He leaped to the right, dodging the meteor, only to have shards of black glass spear him in the back. He ignored the pain, as several more meteors were flying at him, Colossus bobbed and weaved in and out of the meteors' paths, while still receiving wounds from the flying shrapnel rock. Unexpectedly, he stopped after dodging about the fifteenth meteor.

"Okay… now I'm way past mad. I'm completely pissed off!" Colossus focused and clenched his fists, charging energy into them. Meanwhile, the vixen created her biggest, most powerful meteor yet, and sent it screaming and flaming at Colossus. "Hyper…" The power in his fists gathering into a critical mass, "Shot!" He released the energy in a massive storm of destruction. It collided with the meteor and incinerated it instantly, although the sheer mass of the meteor knocked the blast off course. The vixen was lucky; the energy stream missed her, although the pressure wave it sent threw her against a wall and rendered her unconscious. Colossus slumped forward and started panting heavily, "Dang… I'm getting good at that." After catching his breath, Colossus strolled over to where the vixen was downed. He prodded her body with a nearby stick, to make sure she was out cold this time, and flipped her over onto her back. _"Huh… when she's not trying to kill me, she's actually pretty hot."_ He thought to himself, _"And she's still alive. Maybe I can take her back to base and have Higro interrogate her."_

**Resistance Headquarters**

Higrokar was still watching the weather channel, when he bolted upright suddenly. "I think I'm gonna kick Colossus's ass when he gets back for some reason."

**Back to the show**

Colossus was searching the assassin's body for useful information, when a sharp stabbing pain hit him on the shoulder. He flinched and pulled out the thing that stuck him on the shoulder. It was whitish clearish glass-like shard. "Oh crap." Colossus looked up into the sky, "Razor Hail!" He began to run off but stopped. He looked back at the vixen. "Shit." He said as he ran back, picked her up, and sprinted away.

However, unknown to him, a lone cloaked figure was standing in the hail, the long black hood protecting its head. In the shadow of the hood, the faint glimmer of a fanged smirk could be seen.

* * *

Hooray! I'm finally done with this fight scene! And I'm literally sitting in 4 inches of water, as it has been rain every day for the past week and a half. Literally. I had to swim in seven feet deep puddles to get a freaking sandwich! But I digress, coming up later is… you guessed it… another chapter! But, until then… I'm Dark Leader Omega… and I love the Super Fist! And before I forget… Review Please! I desperately need to know how my battle scene was and how I can upgrade it.

Higrokar: I love this show! Turn it up.

Mysterious voice: Super fist of the Hedgehog!

Higrokar: What the…

Sonic: Small Change! *Busts out of the TV and starts throwing coins*

Higrokar: What the? Ow! Frack! Stop hitting me! Super Fist of the I'm gonna kick your ass! *Chases Sonic around throwing curses and death threats_*_


	9. chapter 8 of writer's block

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS  
Chapter: 8**

Ahh… it's nice to get back from a couple weeks of vacation (also known as writer's block). And I think I'll reward you folks, out of the generosity of my heart, with a chapter from the depths of my mind. Now… because I have a nice little gag in my head, this will be a funny chapter (mostly.) and I'll get back to the story after this (or during this… whatever). So here… we… GO!  


* * *

Poor Sonic. He had been smashed by falling debris, deafened by loud music, smacked in the face with a two by four, and now was lying on a pile of rubble that was a wall, curled up in the fetal position nursing a brutal set of bruises, cuts, and boot marks.

"Ow… ow…" Sonic muttered between sobs.

"I think you went a little overboard, Higro." Crimson said as she tapped the side of Sonic with her boot. "Even by my standards, this is vicious." She looked back at Sonic, only to recoil in shock at the sight of Sonic lying on a therapist bed, with Heero sitting in a chair next to him. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"I don't understand it, Doc." Sonic said, "I try to be friendly, and I get the crap beat out of me… why is that?"

"Because… you are an idiot." Heero replied while cleaning a pair of glasses, which had come out of freakin nowhere. "Even more so than me." Crimson sighed, picked up her two by four and trudged over to Heero's chair.

"Idiot!" The two by four smashed through the chair like a hot knife through butter and sent Heero flying into a wall.

"Now look what you did! You broke one of my favorite chairs! I'll kill you!" Heero rushed her and soon enveloped both of them in a massive fight cloud. Sonic, still lying on his chair, stared before asking a stupid question.

"Are those two always like this?" Higrokar nodded, before jumping out of the way of the fight cloud.

"Popcorn?" Higrokar held out a large container of popcorn, which Sonic grabbed a large handful from. They just sat there, watching the cloud go back and forth, listening to the insults being thrown, such as "Eat it!" and "Argh! Not the face!" and who could forget "You little son of a bitch! Get back here and take it like a man!"

"Hey, something just hit me." Sonic said while nursing a new boot print on his face, "Where the hell is Shadow?" Higrokar grinned and motioned toward a nearby hallway. Shadow's voice began to issue forth from the corridor.

"Yawn… where the hell am I? Wait… What the hell? Holy Shit!" Shadow sprinted out from the hall, flailing his arms and screaming his head off. He climbed up into the rafters and sat there, with fear coming out in buckets from his face.

"Get back here Shadie!" Grand was just a purple blur in the air as she dashed up the wall and into the rafters after Shadow.

"Guys! Help me! Please!" Shadow screamed as he attempted to escape from the vicious fan girl sidling after him, "Stop laughing Sonic! I'll freakin kill you all… Gack!" He plummeted from the rafters, with Grand attached to him, and broke his fall with a table conveniently positioned under the beam, along with a bone or two. At this point, there wasn't a thing in the room that wasn't either laughing or staring. Hell, even the fight cloud broke up to watch. "Let go of me Damnit! Sonic, once I get out of this you're dead!"

"Ah ha ha! Alright Grand, let him go." Higrokar said while walking over to pull them apart. Grand fixed him a menacing glare and snarled loudly.

"Mines! Keep away!" Higrokar backed away slowly… so as not to get killed by the deadly fan girl.

"If you know what's good for you… just keep backing away." Sonic whispered while leading the backing-away herd. They were almost to the door… when a loud banging issued from it, followed by a loud and commanding shout.

"Yo guys! Open the damn door! It's hailing, come on!" The voice kept banging at the door, getting angrier and angrier as time went on, "Open the goddamn door!" Heero walked up to the door and peered out the little peephole. Colossus was standing outside, glowing with his orange lightning bolt symbols, and his jacket covering a bundle in his arms. Heero chuckled for a second and put on a German accent.

"Da passwort!"

"How about, if you don't open this damnable door right now, Heero. I'll rip off your foot and shove it up your ass!"

"Sorry, that was last week's passwort."

"Open the frackin door, you bastard!"

"Sorry, that was yesterday's passwort." That was the last straw for Colossus. He straight-kicked the door, sending it, and Heero, flying into the void. Colossus dashed inside, and placed the bundle on the big conference table. Grand, after temporarily losing interest in Shadow (when Colossus burst in, Shadow squeezed out of the grip of death… mostly.), walked over to Colossus and inspected his back. Shard of Razor Hail were stuck in his back, some hadn't even started to thaw, along with several other deep cuts and grazes from hail.

"Holy crap, Colossal! Have you looked at your back recently? You're cut up worse than a Prison Bitch. Let me pull out some of these shards, and bandage a few of these cuts for yah."

"First, call me Colossal again, and I'll backslap you. Second, I'm fine. But she's not," Colossus pulled off the jacket from the bundle to reveal the black vixen that attacked him, still glowing blue with the tribal symbols on her body, "And third, fix her up now or I swear this place will be blown to bits by my own hands."

"Alright, alright, geez! Calm down… seriously. Anger issues… look into them. Hell, go see Heero… apparently he's a Physiatrist now."

"Was a Physiatrist. I'm a Fireman now!" Heero said while running around in full firefighter gear. Crimson chased after him, two by four flailing, in an attempt to brain (or should I say… De-brain) him.

"Right… I'll just… check on the patient now." Grand slowly turned back, clearly freaked out by Heero's antics, and began the primary examination of the vixen. At first glance, the only thing wrong with her was the cuts, bruises, and burns of a fight with Colossus, not even a scratch of Razor Hail origin. Grand grinned; _Crimson knew what she was doing when she made that jacket_, She thought to herself. However, something caught her eye. It was a small blue fungus that was beginning to grow on the fox's cheek.

"What's wrong?" Colossus asked.

"She's going into Corruption! Colossal, bring me the pills!" Colossus swore and rushed to find Grand's med bag. He knew what would happen if the Corruption wasn't subdued, first comes the increased power, second comes the inability to stop, and third… it made him shudder just thinking about it. After a few tense moments, he found the bag and pried out a large bottle of yellow capsules from underneath several (hundred) pictures of Shadow. He tossed the bottle to Grand, who shoved a massive dose of them down the vixen's throat. Instantly, the blue symbols faded from her body.

"Did you have to do that? One would have been sufficient. Trust me, I know." Grand whipped around and slapped Colossus upside the face.

"Who's the Doctor here? You? No I didn't think so! So don't question the doctor's orders! Besides, it worked!" After that little rant, a knock issued from the newly repaired door. Heero walked up to it and said in his German accent.

"Da Passwort!" there was a pause, followed by a quiet answer.

"Umm… beer?" Heero recoiled in surprise at the answer.

"Close, that was last hour's password. Try again later."

"Damn… give me a few minutes to think and I'll come back." The voice said before feet were heard walking away from the door. Heero chuckled and walked away from the door muttering something under his breath. When he got back, all was as it should be. Sonic was being a moron, Crimson was chasing after him with the two by four, Shadow was watching and laughing when Sonic got hurt, Higrokar was listening to music, Grand was mixing up another concoction to subdue Shadow, Colossus was chowing down on a massive platter of food, and the cloaked man was standing in the middle of the room… wait, cloaked man?

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked when he finally noticed. Everyone immediately whipped their heads around to examine this new intruder. The figure's fanged grin was visible, even underneath its long cloak hood.

"What? Is that anyway to talk to your Overlord?" The figure shrugged and removed the hood from his face. Beneath it was the face of a fox and wolf hybrid, with black pits for eyes that just plain creeped Sonic out. "I must say, I'm in shock and awe… I knew the resistance had few manners, but that was just plain rude." He ducked just in time to avoid a plate that would have brained him. He found who threw it, a black fox who slucked down the piece of noodle that was hanging out of his mouth, Colossus the Fox.

"You! I remember you! I thought I killed you." Colossus shouted at the figure.

"Ah yes. That day you rebelled. I had thought so highly of you until that day… then my pride went though the roof… my son."

"I'm not your son!" Colossus shouted as he pulled a throwing knife from his belt and flung it at the Overlord… only to have it caught and thrown down to the dirt. The folf grinned and shrugged.

"I expected more from you. One blade? How unlike you." Colossus charged at the Overlord, only to be stopped by Higrokar.

"What do you want, Lateralus?" Higrokar asked. Lateralus shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"Can't I just come over and visit my favorite son?" He frowned at everyone's reaction, which was a simultaneous head shaking, along with Colossus shouting certain key phrases, still with Higrokar's hand over his mouth. "Sigh. All right you got me. I'm here to warn you about a certain…'incident'… that will occur in about five minutes."

"What 'incident'?"

"You didn't here it from me but the council has found out were this base is."

"I do suppose that is how you came to be here?" Shadow asked.

"Yep. I have a proposition for you also."

"A 'proposition'?" Crimson inquired.

"Yes, are you deaf! A proposition. If you return the Chaos Emeralds to us, and surrender, I'll call off the raid and you won't be mercilessly slaughtered." A moment of silence followed the announcement… followed by an uproar of laughter.

"Ah ha ha! That's a good one, mate! But, in all seriousness, what's the deal?"

"That was the deal… now, comply or be slaughtered." A loud knock was heard at the door. "Speaking of slaughter, here they come. By my calculations, if you don't open that door, you have four minutes to evacuate. Now if you excuse me." Lateralus threw his hood back over his head and summoned a portal of darkness. "I shall take my leave of you. Farewell." He said as he vanished though the darkness. The knocking returned right after he left… followed by that familiar voice that last knocked on the door.

"Hey! You there? I've got the password! Hello?" Heero grinned and was just about to answer the door, when Crimson grabbed him by the collar and began dragging him.

"Don't you even think about it, moron! If you do you'll get us all killed!" Crimson hissed at him. Heero got back up, threw Crimson a quick raspberry, and began typing widely on the nearby computer terminal. A few seconds later, a panel in the wall opened up to reveal two gems stuck in the wall, one green, and the other yellow.

"Alright, grab one and let's get!" Heero said.

"What? Why don't we take both?" Sonic asked.

"Not enough time, I wired them up tight with Duct tape and C-4. We only have time for one." Heero replied, "Now hurry up and pick! I'll do the rest."

"Green." Colossus interrupted, "Now go get your stuff, according to Lateralus," Colossus spat at the dirt, "We only have two minutes. In the meanwhile, I'll go get the prisoner. Rendezvous at the back door. Oh yah, and bring a jacket, it's cool out there." Colossus ran off toward the infirmary, leaving only Heero in the room to pop out the emerald.

**Back alley, 1 minute until raid**

Sonic and Shadow walked out to the back courtyard. It was still hailing, albeit lighter than before. Sonic tightened up the zipper on his jacket to protect against the cold. He was still surprised to find the jacket in his room. It was stitched of deep blue cloth, with a white trim on the cuffs. He was also surprised to find how light, warm and protective from Razor Hail it was. He looked over at Shadow, who was leaning over on a column. Shadow was wearing a jacket made similar to Sonic's, only the cloth was black and the trim was a deep red. He sighed and waited for the others to show up. After a few seconds, Higrokar showed up carrying a guitar case and a lightweight, blue and gold amp on his back, along with his personal effects. He was followed by Heero, who was only carrying the Chaos Emerald in a small cloth sack. A few more seconds later, Grand showed up with her big sack of meds and torture… I mean… doctor tools. Crimson appeared dragging along what seemed to be a sack of crafting stuff and a duffel bag of clothes. Finally, Colossus showed up, with the assassin leaning on his shoulders.

"I think you doped her up a little too much, Grand. She could barely stand until she sobered up a little." He said while the vixen fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Blah, blah, blah. All you do is complain about my medicinal skills."

"Stop arguing you two!" Higrokar snapped. Colossus and Grand immediately shut up. "Good, now does everyone have all their important stuff? If not, too bad! Heero, open the gate." Heero gave him thumbs up and typed in a short set of numbers to the security panel on the gate. The gate lock clicked once and a long, thick chain disintegrated from the bars.

"Rock and roll, let's go!" Higrokar shouted as everyone raced out of the gate and into the back alleys… and just in time to. When everyone ran out the gate, the front door was kicked in and hordes of mechs poured into the foyer, out the back door, and after our heroes.

* * *

And it 'tis over! And about freakin time to! So that's it… and I'll get back to the one you people actually care about, the Dungeons and Hedgehogs fic. So until next time, I'm Dark Leader Omega. And I'm ready to get this story over with (that and that I would get a laptop… and that my damnable ankle would stop hurting)!


	10. chapter 9 of whatever

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS  
Chapter: 9**

Ah… the Junior Olympics are over, and I'm stuck in a cramped car for 10 hours on my way back home. So, luckily for you people, I might as well write this stuff… until my battery runs out. But let's not talk about that. Here it is, Chapter 9 of the world famous (right…) fan fiction… Sonic the Hedgehog: Reign of the Overlords.  


* * *

"Come on Colossal! Can't you go any faster?" Grand shouted over her shoulder. The black fox, known oh so fondly as Colossal, was lagging behind the others. Ordinarily, he would be out in front, blazing the trail, but that wasn't the case here. He had a bit of extra weight, in the shape and form of a vixen leaning on him for balance, slowing him down.

"Of course I can! You wanna trade cargo?" Colossus retorted. He re-shifted his load and raced after his compatriots. Sonic, who was jogging next to Higrokar in the front of the line, was taking a quick head count of the party.

"Um… Higro? I think we're missing someone." Higrokar looked over his shoulder to see what Sonic was talking about.

"What do you mean? We got everyone… ah shit." Higrokar facepalmed in realization. "Where's Heronon? I mean sure, he was just a side character that was completely forgotten until now, but, he's still a part of this."

"He stayed back at the base to hold off the mechs." Heero replied. He looked downcast as he added; "I lost contact with him though… I sure hope they didn't kill him."

"Don't worry." Sonic said. He gave Heero a quick thumbs-up, "He'll be okay. No doubt about it!"

"Nice sentiment Sonic. But, we have bigger problems." Shadow said from his spot at the front of the group. "I can sense them. Either we get a move on, or we die." Suddenly, the nice little part of sentiment in the story was over, and everyone was back to running… until it came. As they passed an odd looking building, Heero turned back to Colossus and shouted at him.

"Hey Colossal! Remember the time we captured that bus of spare crystal engine parts?" Colossus pondered for a second before a slight grin crept across his face. "I thought so. It's just up ahead, so why don't we show the gang what we were working on all that summer?"

"What are they talking about?" Grand asked Crimson.

"No idea… but knowing those two, it has something to do with explosions." She replied. After a quick left turn, Heero and Colossus stopped at an over-hanging archway. Heero pressed a few buttons on a nearby control panel, and turned to face the party.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… and Sonic." Shadow grabbed Sonic and held him back from strangling Heero's neck. "I… the marvelous Heero, and my lovely assistant Colossus, bring you the ultimate in trail coverage. Combining speed, destruction, chaos, and nice interior decoration into one massive security system. Colossus, if you would please." Colossus punched through a metal box on the wall and discharged energy into it. A loud whirring sound was heard as the system warmed up. Swiftly, the arch retracted, to show a large yellow bus the same width as the alleyway, stuffed to the brim with crystals. It also had the words "Magic Bus" inscribed in graffiti on it. "Observe." Heero muttered as he inputted a short sequence of keys into the panel. The bus was lowered into the alley, and the archway sealed shut, creating a tight blockade in the side street. "Ah, but that isn't all folks. Instead of just one trap." Heero said. "For the low, low price of free, you get multiple traps and blockades! Order now!"

"I get it!" Sonic said. "If we use these panels, we can stall the mechs long enough for us to get away!" Heero applauded with a massive amount of sarcasm.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Tell him what he's won Colossal!"

"The right to live."

"What a great prize! Now then, we only have nine more traps to arm… so let's get a move on!" Crimson leaned over to Grand and whispered.

"See? I told you it had something to do with explosions." It was only a few moments later that all the traps were set down the long pathway. They were just finishing up on the last one, a set of large thick walls, spike pits, and proximity mines, that the bus exploded in a massive firestorm of unstable chemical origin.

"And the show begins! Too bad we can't stick around to watch." Heero said as he spun on his heels to start running again. "I wonder what would be going through their minds right know… ah well, I guess we'll never kno…" An energy blast through the heart silenced him. Ironically, it was one of his own security lasers that was deflected off an energy shield. He collapsed to the ground in a heap.

"Heero!" Sonic shouted. He leaped down on the ground next to him and picked him up. "No… Grand! Can't you do anything?" Without skipping a beat, she threw back a retort.

"What do I look like, a mechanic? He'll be okay once we get him outta here." Shadow looped the wolf's other arm around his neck, taking half the load from Sonic.

"We've got to keep moving!" Higrokar shouted. "We might get lucky and get enough distance between them and us!" Colossus tsked. He knew that the traps wouldn't hold for too long. He knew he had to do something… something that might cost him his life.

"You guys go on ahead." Colossus said. He let go of the vixen he was carrying, and pulled out a sniper rifle and a handful of frag knives. "I'll keep 'em busy for a while." Crimson grabbed the vixen and supported her in Colossus's stead. However, the vixen shrugged her off and embraced Colossus. She let go a brief moment later, with the ability to stand and, more than likely, run. Colossus nodded and whispered to her. "You know what to do… keep them safe for me." He turned away and set himself in a sniper position, setting his rifle on one of the walls for support. "Are you lot still here? I said I'll handle this! So get moving!" Higrokar nodded, and rallied the party to escape. Crimson turned away, a lone tear running down her cheek. Grand showed no emotion, not even lust for Shadow. And Heero… you know what he was doing. The party, minus one, dashed off, leaving Colossus on his own to take on a massive raging horde of bloodthirsty mechs. He grinned from ear to ear and muttered to himself, "This is going to be sweet." He pulled the trigger on his rifle, and in result, a mech's head exploded.

The gang raced as fast as they could through the winding path of alleyways and forks (not eating forks… road forks.). The sounds of battle began to fade from even the sharpest hearing, until it faded into utter silence. That is, until Higrokar broke it.

"Here we are." He stopped in front of a large warehouse. The warehouse looked abandoned, and yet, through the windows, you could see piles of crates and barrels. Higrokar paused in front of a section of the warehouse wall and rapped on it sharply. The section of wall slid to one side revealing a hidden control panel. He input a short chain of keys, and caused the warehouse door, a thick steel-type metal, to slide slowly upwards. He motioned to the crew, and walked inside. Sonic and Shadow stared at each other for a brief moment, and followed him inside.

"I guess this is home sweet home now?" Crimson asked after plopping down next to a crate. Sonic let go of Heero and sat down on the barrel next to her. Shadow, having no sense of respect for a dead body, released Heero, who fell to the floor with a loud clang, and propped himself against a nearby stack of crates.

"Yep." Grand replied as she helped the vixen sit down next to a wall, and continued diagnosing her.

"Hey Grand." Shadow said. "When Sonic asked if you could help Heero, what did you mean when you said 'I'm not a mechanic'?" She shrugged and replied.

"You'll see. He should be rebooting right about… now." Heero's body gave a sudden jerk. A cybernetic voice echoed from his mouth, while sparks began to erupt from the wound.

"EMERGENCY ALERT CANCELLED. BEGINNING AUTO-RECOVERY SEQUENCE. REBOOTING CRITICAL SYSTEMS. ESTIMATED TIME OF REPAIR: 10.63 HOURS." The sudden movement freaked Sonic out, sending him scurrying up the wall. After a few moments, the sparks died down, and Heero lay still once more.

"That's what I meant." For once, Shadow was actually surprised. And in response to the development, he merely nodded his head. Grand, after finishing her examination of the vixen (meaning doping her up into unconsciousness), curled up on some nearby packing material (and a little bit of Shadow) and fell asleep.

"Well, it seems Grand has the right idea." Higrokar said, while pulling up a stray mattress for himself. "Not much we can do now. After all, Colossus knows where this place is, and Heero is recovering. So I bid you all a good night." He fell dramatically backwards onto his mattress and fell asleep as soon as he hit it. It wasn't but a few minutes later that every occupant in the warehouse was sleeping… if only Colossus could be there.  
**  
Alleyway, Hawkblade  
**  
Colossus was having his fun. It was only a few moments after the rest of the gang left, that the full force of the mech army flooded the side street. He sang a little ditty to himself while sniping a few far off targets.

"One. Two." He muttered to himself with each report of the rifle. He grabbed a grenade from his belt, pulled the pin, and hurled it into the horde. It exploded, sending a chain reaction of explosions from the mines placed around the alley. Even that kinda surprised him, as he just stood there blinking. "Skip a few… I guess." His surprise was cut off by two survivors leaping out from the smoke and debris. He dodged the first one, ramming the butt of his rifle into its back, and blind fired at the second, ripping a massive hole in its torso. "Ninety-nine." He walked over to the other mech, still recovering from the rifle butt to the back, flipped it over, and curb-stomped its face into the dirt. "One hundred." He muttered to himself. "Well, now that that's been taken care of, I guess I should get to my pals." But, his victory was short-lived, as more and more mechs poured into the alley. "Oh, come on!" He spat on the ground, anger blazing in his eyes… and lightning bolt symbols appearing on his body. "I have had enough of you people! Hyper…" he drew his hands back, generating massive amounts of energy in them, "Shot!" He thrust his hands forward, releasing a massive devastating energy burst. It destroyed everything in the alley, even the bunkers he was using for defense. "That'll show yah." Colossus muttered, just before he collapsed to the ground. His vision began to blur and fade, as he slipped into unconsciousness. Right before he blacked out however, four black-cloaked figures stepped from the shadows and surrounded him. "Ah, shit." He managed to sputter, before he blacked out.

The surrounding Overlords stared at Colossus for a moment or two; one even nudged him with a boot. It was quite sometime before one of them spoke.

"So… now what?" the voice was metallic, and yet still kinda scary.

"Let's kill him!" another replied in a spooky ghostly tone. He raised one of his arms for a kill strike, but one of the Overlords kicked him in the chest with a boot.

"Shut it 3. 1 would skin you alive if you killed him." The voice was lyrical and feminine. The ghostly toned Overlord turned away from the group.

"You always ruin my fun 5! Its not cool!" he said. The last Overlord sighed.

"Stop it! Both of yah!" He shouted. His voice was guttural, and yet vaguely familiar. "We need to figure out what to do with him." The metallic voiced Overlord spoke up first.

"Let's take him to 7! She can drag info out of anyone." Murmurs of agreement came from the other Overlords. "Okay, so we're agreed… now then. Who's gonna carry him? Because, I sure as hell ain't." Silence overtook them as none of them volunteered. "Rock, Paper, Scissors then?" Agreement came, as they started a massive game of Rock, Paper, Scissors… and every round they all had rock. Until one brave soul spoke up about it.

"Okay. Someone has to use something other than rock."

"But, who?" They pondered the question for a while until the solution arose. "There is only one way to decide… Rock paper scissors!" It went on for several minutes until it finally ended… with someone throwing scissors. The unlucky Overlord swore, picked up the body, and followed the others on their way to see the one named… 7.  


* * *

And that's it. I would have had this done Sunday, but my Laptop battery went dead… figures. And I have nothing else to add here… so… I guess I'll get back to Dungeons and Hedgehogs. Since that is the fic you people actually care about. Oh, and before I forget, the next chapter begins two months after this one… I'll remind you people later about it. So until next time, I'm Dark "the forgets his password thanks to firefox usage" Leader Omega… and Rock Paper Scissors decides everything!


	11. Prison breakout, Part 1: Infiltration

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS  
Chapter: 10

Some people may notice that I'm updating this early. If I didn't lose my dice I'd be writing Dungeons and Hedgehogs. But, I digress, onto this, part one of the three (or two... depends on how far I get)-part chapter of the awesomeness that is Sonic the Hedgehog: Reign of the Overlords!

* * *

It had been two months since the raid on the R.S.F.S base, and the loss of Colossus to the Overlords. But, in two months, a lot can change. As of now, seven silhouettes were hidden among the short bushes and trees at the top of a ridge. The ridge overlooked a large, secure looking facility, complete with guard towers, automatic machine gun turrets, and a cappuccino machine.

"So… remind me again. Why are we risking our lives in an attempt to break into Solonica's most secure prison?" One of the silhouettes, a white-gold wolf, asked. One of the figures, a lightish red hedgehog, turned to another, a black fox, and asked.

"Do you want to hit him, or should I?" the fox shook her head, and the hedgehog smacked the wolf upside the face. "Idiot! Do we have to explain again?" The wolf collapsed and held his face in agony.

"Gah! I was just asking! You didn't have to hit me! Damn it!" the wolf stood back up, still holding his head and wincing. "Higro! Can you get her to stop hitting me?" A nearby dog sighed, muttered to himself and stood up.

"Crimson, stop hitting Heero. Heero, stop your whining. Riuka, can you go over the plan once more?" The fox, now known as Riuka (oooooh, bet no one saw that coming… except Edge), cleared her throat.

"Okay, once more it is. Inside this prison is, who I believe to be, your dear friend Colossus the Fox."

"Just like the three other times you 'found' him?" Sonic mocked. Riuka threw him a nasty glare, along with a sharp dagger.

"Are you done cracking jokes yet?" Sonic nodded nervously. "Good! As I was saying, Colossus should be inside this base. There is just one problem."

"And that would be?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not exactly sure which block he is in. Five bucks says he is in one of the Maximum Security blocks, but I don't know which one."

"So basically." Sonic piped up. "We need to break in, fight off hundreds of mechs, find Colossus, and break him out."

"You got it… mostly. If Intruders are detected, the cells are sealed off and gas is released. We wouldn't stand a chance. But, and this is a big but, there is a security shutoff switch in the guard quarters. Hit that, and the gas won't turn on."

"Just one question," Higrokar interrupted. "How are we going to get inside? The security here is so tight that even an ant can't get in without being checked and recorded."

"That's why we have these!" Heero reached into his pack and pulled out four small alloy-plated boxes, which were so familiar that they made Shadow exclaim.

"What the? You still have those?" Heero grew a massive grin.

"Oh these little guys? You still remember them?"

"Of course I remember those little basterds! They're the same ones we used during the raid on the M.O.C.P! See, that's where I carved my face in it!" Heero turned one of them around and, sure enough, there was a carbon copy of Shadow's face carved into one side.

"Damn Shadow, you're a good carver." He complimented. "I upgraded them though, so know they are true invisibility devices! Able to block the sight of organic eyes, along with the cybernetic ones! But, I don't know how all of us can get in there. After all, I only have five of these things, and there are seven of us."

"Do you see those two guys down there?" Riuka pointed down to the front gate to the prison. There were two armed guards down there, one was a fox and the other was a hedgehog. "I'll tell you the rest when we're in. Come on Crimson!" Crimson got up and followed her down the hill.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two guards, who were completely unaware, had a small conversation going.

"Did you get a look at the new guy?" the hedgehog asked.

"Yah, he looks kinda freaky if you ask me." The fox replied

"There's rumor spreading that he is really a spy from the resistance… do you think it's true?"

"First off, you started that rumor. And second, I wouldn't trust you with a penny, why would I believe you?" The hedgehog shrugged.

"True, so tru… what was that?" The hedgehog whipped his head towards a rustle in the bushes.

"I don't know, I'll check it out." The fox walked over to the bushes and gave them a sharp poke with his rifle.

"It came from farther back!" the hedgehog shouted after him. The fox gave a brief nodded before disappearing into the undergrowth. He managed to push his way through about halfway to the ridge before he came across something strange, a large golden coin lying in the bush. A massive smile immediately burst onto his face.

"Whooho! It must be my lucky day! One whole golden Peseta just for…" He paused in his celebration. Sensing someone nearby, he lifted his head… only to have it knocked back down into the dirt by a powerful kick. "Gack!" His partner heard the scuffle and got a little bit worried.

"Yo Tombo! You okay buddy?" He shouted. He uttered a sigh of relief as a fox rustled from the bushes. "Whew. There you are I got worried for a second there." As the fox drew closer, the hedgehog became a little bit suspicious. For one, "Tombo" is usually more talkative than that. And for another fact… he seemed to be a little bit… um… "curvier" than usual.

"I'm fine." "Tombo" responded. A few minutes of silence later, "Tombo" finally broke the ice with a strange question. "Did you hear about a new prisoner here?" The hedgehog laughed.

"Mate, there are hundreds of new prisoners. Didn't you know? Any specific qualities?" He replied.

"A fox, black fur, and probably a maximum security inmate."

"Black fox eh?" The hedgehog pondered for a brief moment. "Come to think of it… yah. There was a new guy a few months ago. Guy freaked me the hell out."

"Any idea what block he's in?" The hedgehog shook his head.

"Sorry Tombo. All they told me was he was between blocks Delta and Zeta. Why do you ask?" The fox guard looked at him and replied solemnly.

"Thanks for the info… but you're of no use to us anymore." Before the hedgehog could react, Crimson popped up from behind him and stabbed him in the neck with an arm blade. The guard shuddered for a small while before he finally gave out. With practiced ability, Crimson stripped the body down to its skivvies and held up his uniform.

"Okay you four, turn around." She said to the four shimmering forms behind her, one holding a camera up. With perfect ability, she whipped off her suit and switched into the guard's uniform. "Ah, fits like a glove." She muttered before spinning around and punching Heero in the face.

"Ow! What the hell? That was even harder than usual! Damnit!" Heero screamed while rolling on the ground in pain. He would have stayed down there if it wasn't for Higrokar smacking Crimson in the back of the head.

"When I said to stop hitting him, I meant it! Now then, can we get moving now?" Crimson muttered a brief swear under her breath and swiped a keycard from the uniform in the slot near the door. A split second later, the main gate slid open with a loud creak.

"Okay, here are the teams. Riuka, you take Heero and Shadow to find Colossus. Crimson, Sonic, Grand, and I will deactivate the security gas and lasers. Riuka, if there is an area that you can't pass, call us up and we'll see what we can do. And please, for Pete's sake, wait for us to get there before you bust Colossal outta there." The group muttered an agreement. "Alrighty, then. Operation: Free Colossus and disorient the Overlords is on its way!"

"Colossus must make all the good operation names." Sonic muttered. Shadow nodded in agreement.

**

* * *

Torture, er… Interrogation room, Alpha Block**

"Had enough yet?" The victim moaned in agony… or was it pleasure?

"Aw yah! Do that again!" The victim said mockingly. The first voice, dark but… slightly seductive, sighed and stepped away from the control panel. The body shape was defiantly that of a woman, wearing the black cloak of an Overlord. She flipped the hood from her head to reveal the head of a Rattlesnake. She reached down and caressed the face of her victim, a black fox, before slashing into it with the iron claws embedded in her hands.

"I suppose you liked that as well?" The fox just smiled… before the slashed side of his face grew stiff.

"Aw… you know I don't like it when you use the paralysis claw on me. Can't we just go back to our little shocking game? Or maybe the Steel Slicers if you're bored of that?" The snake just caressed his face again before muttering.

"I'm sorry my dear. But, it seems as if we must part ways for now. I'll see you again tomorrow, or is that too soon?"

"It's never too soon to see you again, my dear Sinistara." The fox muttered back before being unstrapped from the bed and being bundled back to his cell. Sinistara sighed, not of love, but minor irritation. She exited the room and entered her office. The walls of the room were lined with old "Interrogation" devices, of with included: the Flail, St. Cathrine's Wheel, and her most prized possession, an actual Iron Maiden. She slid into her desk chair and removed her cloak, wearing nothing but a skimpy leather outfit (if it could be called that…). She had propped her feet up and was just about comfortable when… the Video Conference screen came on.

"Argh! Good Granny!" The figure on the screen, Lateralus, had covered his eyes at the sight of Sinistara. "Please for the love of God, put your cloak back on! I gave it to you for a reason!" Sinistara laughed.

"What's wrong, Latty? Am I not attractive… or is it that you're a bit gay?"

"I'm not gay!" Lateralus screamed loudly. "And you're very attractive, it's just that damnable chip you put in my brain is making my eyes burn worse than the time you put white-hot coals on them!" Sinistara was literally rolling on the floor with laughter at that point. Once her laughter settled down a little, she put the cloak back on. Lateralus immediately stopped thrashing in pain, and turned his anger on her.

"You're so lucky that you are the only one who can control my son! If you were a lackey, I would have torched your ass!" She pouted and spun her chair away from the screen.

"You could have rang first." She retorted.

"You never answer when a call rings in!" Lateralus shouted. Sinistara shrugged and returned her attention to the video screen.

"I would suppose you are here for an update on your son's condition?" She inquired. Lateralus shook his head.

"No, not this time. I've called to tell you to activate Protocol: Gamma." Instantly, Sinistara's attention was completely on the lead Overlord.

"Gamma, eh? Those twerps are coming to mess with my good time. I'll handle them." She grabbed the radio on her desk, which was shaped like a medieval rack, and let loose a call to the security control room. "Beef up security on the Epsilon block… bring up the materializer on the main hallway if you can."

"Yes ma'am!" She sighed, reclined back into her chair, and threw the radio across the room.

"Are you still here?" She said to Lateralus, who was still on the line.

"Five bucks says they get through your defenses." He muttered before cutting the transmission. Sinistara grinned.

"That will be the easiest five bucks I've ever made." She muttered.

* * *

Unfortunately for you people, that's it for now! So this will be a three part miniseries… I'll call it… Ode to a prison… no, that doesn't work. Ah forget! Guess I'll get crackin on the next installment. So until next time… I'm Dark Leader Omega… And I miss my die!


	12. Prison breakout, Part 2: Stealth time

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG  
REIGN OF THE OVERLORDS**  
Chapter: 11 (or is it 10 and a half?)

Well, here comes the next part in the escape from a prison miniseries, Infiltration. I just hope this will be interesting so… Get it on! Also… I used a converter for the Leet speak so it might be a little rough.

**

* * *

Team Deactivate stuff (nice team name eh?)**

* * *

Crimson, disguised in an enemy uniform, walked down the empty corridor. Behind her, three shimmering figures followed her. If you stared close enough, you might have noticed it, but to many people, the shimmering was nothing.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Sonic asked. One of the other figures, Higrokar, held up a digital map and examined it.

"Yep. If we just continue down this hall and take a right, we should…" He stopped mid-sentence and looked up. In front of him was a brick wall, coated with moss from years of no cleaning. "Son of a bitch!"

"You were saying?" Sonic grinned in triumph… until Crimson smashed his face into the wall.

"I told you we should've asked for directions!" She shouted, causing a nearby patrol to turn and look at her funny. Grand, who had remained quiet during the entire fiasco, finally piped up.

"Let me see the map please." She said. Higrokar, still bummed out about the fifth time they had gotten lost, reluctantly handed her the map. Grand studied it for a few seconds, and turned the map upside down. "Well, there's the problem. The map is upside down, you idiot."

"So, which way now, navigator?" Sonic mocked. Grand studied the map a little more.

"This way… I think." She pointed down a nearby passage and began walking. It wasn't too long before they came upon their objective, the small metal door leading to the control rooms. Unfortunately, the door was guarded by two heavily armed sentinels, wearing thick polymer body armour and, strangely enough, plaid Scottish kilts. Crimson walked up to the door and reached to open it, only to have her hand grabbed by one of the sentinels.

"You have no business here." The other one threw an uncalled for insult at her.

"Yah! So get lost Chumley!" She bit back the scathing retort on the tip of her tongue and walked away.

"Well now, that was rude." Grand said observantly. Crimson sighed in response and hid in a nearby room.

"So are we gonna knock those guys out or what?" Sonic muttered while cracking his knuckles, "I'm itching for some action."

"There's no way past those guys… not without a good disguise at least." Higrokar replied. "Problem is we have to separate those two from each other so Crimson can get his suit."

"Well, I do have these." Sonic pulled out a handful of rings from his pocket (yah… let's go with that…), "I could see if these could lure him into this room."

"Then beat the ever-loving proverbial crap out of him! Sonic you're a genius!" Higrokar said with a devilish grin plastered on his face. "Let's do it. Crimson, hid behind the door and get ready to hold him down. Grand, get some sedative ready… make it extra strength." They nodded in agreement. "Sonic, lay the trail of rings please." Sonic gave a thumbs-up and tossed the first ring into the hall.

One guard heard the sound of the ring hit the floor. "Did you hear that?"

"Go check it out. I'll hold down the fort." The first guard nodded and walked towards the trap. He found the ring, lying in front of a pillar. Beginning to walk away, he heard another clang of metal. He found that ring in an intersection of three passageways. Muttering to himself, he heard yet another clang of metal… coming from inside the boardroom. He cocked his rifle, opened the door and walked in. He didn't get too far in before the door slammed behind him and a weight dropped onto his shoulders.

"Surprise! Get him Grand!" A sharp pain stabbed the sentinel in the neck, and before long he was feeling lightheaded. In his moment of weakness, the guard dropped like a stone, and blacked out. Crimson smiled from ear to ear while stripping the uniform from the guard.

"Oh Grand, this is the best gift you have ever gotten me! Except for maybe those shoes, those were nice." In just a few seconds, the old basic guard uniform was discarded, and the sentinel's former uniform was on Crimson. Sure the kilt was a little big but, it fit everywhere else. In mere moments, they went from accessing only minimum security areas to gaining near total access to the entire facility!

"You look very convincing, bit short, but it'll do. Grab that rifle and let's get on with this suicide mission." The party walked back to the small iron door. Crimson, breathing heavily to dispel fear, grabbed the lever on the door and pushed… but to no avail. The sentinel stationed there sighed.

"Newbie right?" Crimson nodded. "Swipe your access card on the control panel, noob. Then the door should open." Crimson reached down into the pockets of the uniform, searching for the mentioned card, but, there was nothing there. The sentinel sighed again, muttered something about "freakin newbies." And swiped his card in the door. "Stupid control… not giving guards their IDs. Go on then, and take those engineers with yah, I hate listening to them chatter, yah can't understand a word they say." Crimson looked back over her shoulder to find the engineers the sentinel was talking about… But the only people in the hallway were Sonic, Grand and Higrokar, and the only reason Crimson could see them was because of the thermal filter lenses Heero had developed and slipped into her eyes.

"I'll get on that. Come on you techies let's go!" Crimson shouted at the other three. As they passed through the door, Crimson couldn't resist a passing remark. "I'll see you later, big boy." The sentinel immediately stiffened and blushed bright red. Turning attention to the control room… what can I say? It was a nerd's paradise. Computer terminals were strung all along the walls, wires coated the floor. Several of the many walls had huge LCD screens, displaying television, websites being hacked, and Halo (oh the amount of Halo). You could only stare in awe of the technology stored here… and that's exactly what the crew was doing… until a short, nerdy looking echidna approached them.

"\/\/|-| R j00Z d01|\|9 |-|3r3? 937 0U7!" he said in a quick flurry. Sonic grabbed his head in agony.

"Gah! What did he say? I don't speak nerd!" the echidna laughed at Sonic's pain and pointed at Crimson.

"937 0U7 j00Z!" Finally, Grand stepped in and shouted at him.

"$|-|U7 UP |\|00B! 1'LL p\/\/|\| j00Z!" The echidna recoiled in surprise at Grand's outburst and was struck speechless. Higrokar looked at her with inquiry written on his face.

"You speak Leet?"

"Heero taught me when we started playing Halo together." The echidna recovered from his stun and said something in yet another quick flurry.

**"**j00Z $P34| L337? 4/\/\4Z1|\|9!" Sonic spoke up this time, his hand to his ear.

"Shadow's stuck. Ask this nerd where the security system is." Grand nodded and turned back to the echidna.

"\/\/|-|3R3 15 7|-|3 L453R (0|\|7R0L 5'/573/\/\?" the echidna looked at her with suspicion, but answered… in Leet again.

"R19|-|7 7|-|r0U9|-| 7|-|0$3 d00r$. 533 '/4|-|, 17'$ /\/\'/ 7Ur|\| 0|\| |-|4L0 r19|-|7 |\|0\/\/!" he pointed at two double doors on the other side of the room, before running off to one of the TVs. Grand cleared her throat with a loud hack.

"Geez, I hate speaking Leet! So bloody annoying." Everyone nodded in agreement and resumed their trek for the security room. Upon their entry to their destination, there was a small bit of surprise. The room was another hallway, splitting into a fork and ending in two different levers. All down the hallway were lasers, endless amounts of lasers.

"Looks like a challenge. Guess you have to hit them both at the same time." Sonic said, grin plastered on his face. "It's time to rock and roll." He leaped into the maze of lasers, followed by Crimson. "Why are you here?"

"To help you numbnuts! You can't pull both levers at the same time by yourself can yah?" Sonic shrugged.

"Just don't get in my way." He replied. And soon, the two hedgehogs were off, dodging lasers like two trained dancers on a stage. Spinning, jumping, sliding, even the occasionally helicopter, it was all there. And with extreme coordination, Sonic and Crimson pulled the levers while standing on one arm. Within milliseconds of their precious electricity being cut off, the lasers died, the small red beams fading from existence. The two hedgehogs met back with their companions.

"Bravo." Higrokar applauded.

"While you two were gone I could feel a strange energy wave from somewhere." Grand said. "It felt like Colossal… I just hope he's okay."

"The security is down so our job is done. Let's get moving." He moved to open the doors again… but, powered by a small dying battery, he stepped on a half-dead laser beam. Immediately, a loud Klaxon sounded, filling the prison with alarm.

"Higro, you idiot!" Sonic shouted. Within seconds, the doors were blasted down, and high rank mechs filled the room. Higrokar drew his guitar from his back, plinked the strings a few times and said.

"Five hundred and seventeen to four? You guys ought to get some backup don't you think?"

**

* * *

Team Freedom!!!1!!1!1!!!**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the far side. A giant alien ate another alien. Oops… wrong side… here it is.

Meanwhile, on the real far side. Riuka, Heero and Shadow were sneaking through the prison, following a small digital map designed by a moron.

"We've been past this place at least five times! Are you sure this is the right way?" Shadow said.

"I'm doing my best. This map must have been designed by a complete idiot or something!" Heero said.

"You designed it." Riuka muttered. She reached out and grabbed the map. "Besides, you were holding it upside down." It was only a few minutes later, they passed from Delta block to Zeta block… in the same passage. Shadow stopped and looked back.

"Something's wrong. We went from Delta to Zeta in one leap." Heero shrugged.

"What? Is there something wrong with that? We're just making good time is all." Shadow shook his head slowly, thought painting wrinkles on his brow.

"The Greek Alphabet has one more letter between Delta and Zeta. Either someone screwed up on the design… or." He began to tap on the walls with the back of his hand.

"What are you looking for?" Riuka asked. Shadow tapped a few more times… then side-kicked a section of the wall brutally. Instead of a small shoe mark on the wall, the wall shattered into purple virtual cubes of light.

"That. Welcome to Epsilon block." They slunk, they snuck, one of them twirled (guess who). Inside Epsilon block, the conditions were worse than in the others. Practically all the cells were filthy, as if they had never been cleaned. The walls were lined with damp and mold, making Shadow cough a little. And to make things worse, the corridor was filled with laser sensors. Heero spat in irritation.

"Well that sucks. If I had an access terminal, I'd probably be able to crack these."

"I hate to admit it. Really hate to admit it. But, looks like…" Shadow swallowed his pride and muttered, "We have to get Sonic help us out." Riuka whipped out an old-timey walkie-talkie and tossed it to Shadow.

"Well then, call him up. With any luck, he won't die of laughter at our misfortune." Shadow grabbed the device in midair and, swallowing the rest of his shattered pride, called Sonic.

"Yello. You've reached the Blue Blur. How can I help yah?" Sonic's voice crackled through the old radio.

"Sonic, we don't have time for this!" Shadow shouted. "We need you to disable some laser sensors. Can you take some time out of your busy schedule to help us out?" If he could see him, Shadow would have smacked Sonic's smug grin off his face.

"Hold on… Hey guys Shadow's stuck. Ask this nerd where the security system is!" Sonic shouted, hopefully, at his comrades. A few moments later, he came back on. "Give us five minutes, and you'll have your downed lasers. Anything else, Shadie?" Shadow grimaced, but replied.

"No, that will do." He paused and muttered under his breath. "Thanks Sonic." Sonic burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha! No problem, buddy! I'm surprised I actually got thanks from the Ultimate Life form!"

"Shut up." Without warning, the lasers in front of them disappeared in a light whine. "What the…" Shadow muttered under his breath. "Sonic? You there?" Static answered him. "Sonic? Come in! Sonic! Ssssoooonnniiiiccc!"

"Something's wrong. You said those radios were unjammable, Heero!" Heero picked his jaw up from the floor and replied smartly.

"Only your side is unjammable Riuka! That ancient tech uses a different wavelength than modern ones. They must have jammed Higro's side." He trudged down the hall. "You two coming? Might as well take advantage of this development." The three followed the passage down to the end, reaching a brick wall.

"Damn." Shadow muttered. "Looks like a dead end. We'll have to turn back." He turned away, but whipped back around quickly and kicked the wall. The sheer force of the jolt shook the wall, releasing a concealed computer terminal from its niche. At the mere sight of terminal, Heero's eyes lit up.

"Well now. What have we here?" He said. He released a small jack from his hand and slid it into the terminal. "Don't worry baby, I'll be gentle." The terminal's defenses were too weak to even make a decent challenge for Heero's hacking skills. "Your powers are weak young Padawan." But, within a few moments of him saying that, his confidence faded and his smile became a frown.

"What's wrong?" Riuka asked. Heero just shrugged.

"I've hit a wall. If I switch over to full hack, I'll expose myself to a viral attack." Heero tensed. "Get ready for anything. I'm going in." To everyone other than Heero, nothing seemed to happen. But for Heero, it was a battle of life or death. Only a few seconds had passed before the smile returned to his face. "Hell yah! I'm in! Just give me five seconds to…" He paused.

"Yo Heero. You okay?" Shadow waved his hand in front of Heero's face.

"DATA ERROR DETECTED. RAM FULL. PLEASE INSERT DATA STORAGE DEVICE OR RISK SYSTEM CRASH." Electricity crackled off Heero's body. The smell of burning circuits filled the air. Riuka swore and pulled a small flash drive from her sash.

"You want data? I'll give you data!" She said, plunging the flash drive into the slot on Heero's neck. Immediately, the electricity stopped and the smell dissipated.

"DATA STORAGE DEVICE DETECTED. CONTIUING SET TASKS." A few seconds later, a small beep was heard coming from the wall. The wall began to slide into the floor, releasing Heero from the terminal. Riuka caught him as he fell back.

"Damn. That hurt… a lot." Heero muttered, attempting to regain his balance.

"What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I had a little run-in with the security software. I cracked it, but there was a fail-safe. It attempted to load my RAM with random useless stuff in an attempt to make me crash."

"Will you be alright?" Riuka asked.

"Yep… once this is over, all I'll need is a good reboot and I'll be okay." Riuka muttered to herself and ducked out from under him. As expected, gravity got the best of him. "Wha…? Oomph!" Heero picked himself off the floor and shook off the dust. "I deserved that. We gonna save Colossus or what?" Heero leapt for the door… only to be clothes lined by Shadow.

"Not so fast. I just felt something. Proceed with caution." Shadow muttered. Heero gave him a thumbs-up from his spot on the floor. As they approached, the door slid open as they passed into its field of vision. Upon entry to the new passageway, the difference in the hallways was apparent. Instead of mossy bricks lining the walls, the walls were made of clean medical siding. The floor was gleaming white tile. And the cells didn't have metal bars… they had high-energy lignum bars. Heero was staring in amazement.

"Damn! I didn't see this coming. I was expecting more filth." He almost said something else before Riuka tackled him.

"Get down!" She shouted. A body flew by, right where Heero was standing.

"What in the name of… what the hell was that?" Shadow freaked out.

"What the heck do you think that was? The pope? It was a freakin body you idiot." Heero shouted, while attempting to get back up from the floor. A brief groan came from down the hall. A guard came limping around the corner on his hands and knees, blood seeping from his many wounds. He spotted the three unlikely allies and reached towards them with a bloody hand.

"H-help me… p-p-please. He's escaped." He attempted to pull himself towards them, only be pulled back by an unknown force. "No! Let me go! No!" He let out a high-pitched scream as he was pulled back past the corner. A few moments passed, a slight crunch was heard, silencing the screams forever.

"... Now that," Heero said with a stare, "Was definitely not the pope." Shadow charged two bolts of Chaos Energy and peeked around the corner. He motioned to the others and circled the corner. On the other side, conditions changed drastically. Recently made blood stain lines streaked across the white floor, staining it crimson. Walls, once gleaming white purity, now coated in several coats of crimson fluid. Amid the scattered bodies of the slain stood a figure, holding one last guard in his grip.

"It's just... a dream... I'm... dreaming!" The guard muttered between gasps of air. The figure grinned and replied.

"Dream? Oh no mate, you're not in a dream... You're in a nightmare!" With one sharp flick of the wrist, his captive stopped his whining... permanently. Sensing more potential prey, the voracious figure whipped his head towards our heroes. Shadow, drawing back his hands to throw Chaos Spears at the approaching figure, was stopped by Riuka. She stepped forward.

"Colossus? Is that you?" the killer stopped in his tracks for a brief second, then stepped into the light of the last overhanging lamp.

"Colossus? Never heard of em'." the light revealed someone that was definitely not Colossal. Instead, it revealed something from a nightmare. The creature looked like a cross between a fox, a wolf, and a gorilla. Skin had seemed to have melted from one of the creature's arms, legs, and a portion of its chest. Shadow threw his two charged Chaos Spears at the fiend. They struck, ripping through the creature with ease and severed one of its arms. The demon stopped in its tracks, snickered to itself, and ,in an instant, regenerated the lost arm in a flurry of fluid and grotesqueness.

"Oh good lord! What is that thing?!" Heero recoiled in horror at the freaky ceremony. The creature laughed harder.

"Ah the look on your face! It must be nice having one." The creature stumbled towards them again, "I'm going to enjoy having it." It raised its claws to strike... but stopped dead in its tracks, literally dead in its tracks

"Hyper..." a familiar voice ripped through the air, "Aura!" Suddenly, an orange colored blade pierced through the creature. With the same practiced motion, the blade slid out and the creature fell over deader than a proverbial mackerel. And behind the creature, wielding a sharpened lignum bar, was the object they came to find... and Riuka recognized him in an instant.

"Colossus!" she shouted, grabbing the black fox in a massive bear hug. Colossus gasped and wheezed something. "What?"

"Let... go... air!" Riuka released him. Upon release, he gulped down as much air as he could force down his lungs. With basic perception, he seemed to be in prime condition, albeit with cuts bruises and a broken bone or two.

"Phase one complete," Shadow muttered, holding back his excitement, "Let's get the hell outta here!" Right after saying that, a loud Klaxon went off, filling the corridor with noise.

"Well... don't need to worry about stealth anymore!" Heero shouted. "Time to evac!"

* * *

And Finally, without further delay, *cranes neck to the sky* **IT LIVES!!! IT LIVES!!! and it get three miles to the gallon!!!** and on that note, time to get crackin on Dungeons and Hedgehogs! Until next time! I'm Dark Leader Omega! And i'm lazier than hell!


End file.
